The Legacy of the Dragon
by KarateGirl77
Summary: Jack Brewer is in love with his best friend Kim Crawford. When he goes to tell her how, he feels, he finds out that she is dating Brad Wolf. So he decides to leave Seaford and start over hopping he would forget about her. But will his friends help/stop him. This is my first story so tell what do you think should I continue or not .
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Kim Love story

Chapter 1: Broken Hearts

**Jack POV**

It was a normal day and I was still in home laying on my bed really confused and thinking about Kim.

Last week I found out that Kim was dating Brad from the football team and when I saw Kim kissing him my heart broke into pieces.

I took it hard because I have a crush on my best friend Kim Crawford. After I saw them together, I went into the forest and took out my anger on trees by time I was done my knuckles were bleeding but I didn't care. I was thinking about Kim and how I was planning to tell her how, I feel but it was too late.

I didn't know what to do so I decided to call my grandfather. I called him but before I could tell him about Kim he told me about a tournament in Japan. He asked me if I want to join and I said"yes". I wanted to start over and forget about her.

I will have to leave for Japan next week with Jerry because he wanted to come.

* * *

**In school **

It was Thursday and I was at my locker searching for my biology books because I had biology next period.

Then I saw Eddie, Milton and Jerry coming to me and just everyday they were arguing about something.

"Hey guys" I said in a hurt voice.

"Hey dude what's up with you this whole week you've looked so down" Jerry said.

,,Oh,, Milton and Eddie both said then Milton told to Jerry to turn around.

Jerry turn around and saw Kim with Brad making out he came up to me and said"I am so sorry bro but don't worry remember we are leaving soon and you won't have to see that." and he hugged me and so did Milton and Eddie.

Then Kim came to us and said"Hey guys what's up" with Brad holding her hand. I couldn't take it anymore and I just walked away into my next class.

I have to leave soon or I will regret it. But before I leave I will talk to the guys.

**Kim's POV **

I was talking to guys with Brad holding my hand and then when Jack saw us he just walked away looking hurt.

I said"Bye" to the guys and Brad and I ran after Jack because I knew that there was something wrong with him.

I caught up to him and said"Jack wait!" he turned around and asked"What Kim?"

I stood up in front of him and asked"Why did you leave and what's up with you?"

Jack was looking at his book and said, "Nothing. Everything is fine, and if you excuse me, I have to go to class." Without even looking at me, he just walked away. Then I remembered we have the same classes today and without thinking I went straight into biology. I entered the room and saw Jack sitting with Jerry so I sat next to Grace. Normally Jack and I sit together but for reason he has avoided me all week I thought while I was looking at my desk. Then I looked at Jack to see in his eyes hurt and anger but when he saw me turn to face the windows. What's wrong with him I thought in the hall I didn't believe a word he said but I am going to find out in practice or I will ask the guys.

* * *

**In The Dojo**

**Kim's POV**

I walked in to the dojo and went into the changing room I changed in my Gi and started practicing.

But when I saw that Jack was missing I asked Rudy"Hey Rudy do you know where Jack is?"

He was about to say something but just then Jack came in with a bag and said"Hey Rudy can I talk to you in your office?"

And **Rudy **said"Is it time Jack?" He said "yes" and Rudy said " OK guys practice is canceled today so go home and rest" the guys all left the dojo and I went into the changing room.

When I came out I saw Jack punching the dummy so hard that it broke. Jack laid on the floor with his hands on his head and Rudy came to him and said ,,Jack you just rest I will go and enroll you so please until then be careful because you know in what situation you're in right?,, Jack nodded and Rudy left.

Then I started thinking what's going on so I went to Jack and asked,"What's going on Jack?"

Jack stood up and said"Oh Kim your still here I thought you left with the guys" but he didn't even looked at me. Then I stood in front of him and said"Don't change the subject Jack and why when I come to talk to you, you don't look me in the eyes?"

He looked at me for a second and said "I don't have time for this now Kim"as took his karate bag and went to his locker and started cleaning it out. I grabbed his arm said"Jack what are you doing? Why are you acting like this and why don't you talk to me anymore? You know you can tell anything Jack we are best friends"

**Jack POV**

I was getting my stuff out of my locker while talking to Kim and then I heard the words"best friends" then I stopped for a moment I turned to her and said"Look Kim there's nothing to talk about anymore so can you please let me go now I have one more thing to get before I leave" in an angry and jealous tone.

Kim looked at me in a very serious way and said "Where are you going and why didn't you tell me about this Jack we are best-" I didn't want to hear that word so I kissed her to tell her how I feel and I can feel that she was in shook but kissed back.

When we pulled back she just took her bag and left."Great Jack now you ruined your wonderful friendship with Kim"I said to myself but I will be leaving hopefully she will just forget it.

Then my grandfather came in through the doors with Rudy and Jerry because he is coming with me to Japan.

My grandpa said"Little Dragon I haven't seen you in a while"and hugged me then I said"It's good to see you too grandpa but can we go home I have a lot of things that I have to tell you before we leave tomorrow". I told Jerry that he can sleep over at our house because we have arrange things before we leave and I have to forget about Kim. I could feel my fists clench trying to hold back my anger. Grandpa looked at me then Rudy and said"Of course Little Dragon and Rudy thank you for taking care of my boy we will call tomorrow when we are at the airport, one of my servants will come and pick you and Jacks friends at 07:00 am"

Rudy said"OK Thank you for everything Mr. Anderson, Jack and Jerry I will see you tomorrow" while hugging us and Jerry said "Yo see you tomorrow Rudy come on Jack we have to prepare for Japan or Japan has to prepare for us OKAY now I'm confused"

But then I realized something and asked if I could talk to Rudy alone my granddad said they will wait for me in the car and left the dojo. I went to my locker opened it saw two pictures inside I grab the first one which had all of us in there including Rudy, but the second one was just me and Kim. I felt a single tear coming from my eye but whipped it and turned to Rudy and said"Give this to Kim, I really hurt her just because I was afraid to tell her my true feelings for her" while handing him a small box and the picture with it.

**Rudy POV**

As Jack gave me a small box and with a picture on it. I looked at the picture and it was just the two of them smiling but I feel so bad for him. He truly loves Kim but that's why me, the guys and Kim's best friends I think there names were Kelsey, Grace and Julie who is Milton's girlfriend have a plan to get them together. After I took them and said goodbye to Jack I called the others to come to the dojo so we can put the plan into action but if the first part fails Milton said he had other ideas. I just hoped we can get Kim and Jack together. Then I heard the doors open and saw the guys and girls walking in then Milton told us the first part of the plan Eddie suggested that we name it. We all said the same name **"Kick"** now "Operation Kick" is put into action.

* * *

**Next day Jacks house**

**Jack POV**

I woke at 5 am in the morning and even if I'm leaving I still had to do my morning workout. But while I was doing my workout I was thinking about Kim. The girl who captured my heart and broke it. But it's my fault I should have told her how I felt earlier and why did I kiss her yesterday? I am so stupid I kissed her now when she is in a relationship with Brad. Oh man just thinking about them makes me sick that's why I avoided her in school but with what I did yesterday I probably lost her… Well at least when she reads the letter that Rudy will give she will understand. I glanced at the clock. Wow 6 am already I better get dressed. While I was putting my clothes on Jerry came in and told me that we are leaving I said I will be down in a second. I took my bag and looked at my room and saw a picture of me and Kim on my bed I decided to take it. I closed my door went outside to see my grandfather and Jerry waiting in the limo I said my goodbyes to my mom. And left in the limo but on the way to the airport I was thinking only about her…

**Jerry POV**

We were going to the airport and I was talking to Greg A.K.A Jacks granddad about if he could train me like Jack and he said yes. And I turned to Jack to see him staring out the window looking so broken man it hurts me to see this I mean his like my brother but after operation "Kick" is done he will be as good as new…

**Jacks Grandfather POV**

On the way to the airport I've watched my grandson the whole time. Since he was little when he was training or just being himself he always had a fire in his eyes but now his eyes are filled with pain and regret. I have a felling it has something to do with a girl and asked Jerry. He told what they are planning to do and I asked if I could join and he said swag which I guess means yes. So this Kim girl stole Jacks heart and his heart is in pieces now. I think I know what to do and I have to tell him about the Anderson's traditions that he is next to inherited the Legacy of the Dragons and that he was chosen since birth. I'm sure that he will indeed make us proud I thought while looking at him and I smiled.

**At the airport Jacks POV **

We were at the airport and Rudy, Eddie and Milton were waiting for us. We told them that we will be waiting for them in Japan because they will be flying next week to my grandfathers mansion. Then we said our goodbyes and went into the plane and sat in our seats. But from all the things that happened I started to think they could be lyrics and putting them together to create a song. When the plane took of I put my headphones and started writing them. They all fit together like a puzzle but I realized the song was for Kim and I hope when she reads the letter she will forgive me.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Kim's room) Kim POV**

I'm so confused of what happened yesterday. I've been up all night thinking about Jack and how he kissed me in the dojo. But what shook me the most was that I kissed back. What am I going to do I mean I'm with Brad now I thought just then my phone rang I picked it up and said:"Hello"…

* * *

**Hey everybody this is my first story about Kickin it I've been thinking for some time about it. So if you could review and tell me how it is and should I continue it will mean a lot to me. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Kim Love story

Chapter 2: Cheater

_**Last time on The Legacy of the Dragon**_

_**(Meanwhile in Kim's room) Kim POV**_

_I'm so confused of what happened yesterday. I've been up all night thinking about Jack and how he kissed me in the dojo. But what shook me the most was that I kissed back. What am I going to do I mean I'm with Brad now I thought just then my phone rang I picked it up and said:"Hello"..._

* * *

**Still**** Kim's POV**

I picked it up and said: "Hello" then I heard someone shouting "AHH". I immediately knew that it was my BFF Grace. She stopped shouting and said:"Girl you have to come to the mall A.S.A.P.!There is something that you have to know! And BTW there is a new fashion store we got to check it out!" I laughed a little and said:"OK I will be there in 5 minutes. Meet you in front of the dojo." I pressed the end call button and hung up. I didn't know what Grace was up to so I grabbed my bag and heated to the mall. It's a good thing I live close to it.

**Grace's POV **

After I called Kim and told her to come, I went to Falafel Phil's and saw Brad making out with Heather. I immediately took out my phone and took a picture of them. Now I want to go there and have a "talk" with him but I need to tell Kim that her boyfriend is a cheater. As if on cue I turn around and saw Kim heading in to the dojo with her bag. I went to her and said:"Hey girl you have to see this!" I handed her my phone with the picture of Brad with Heather. She looked at it and closed her eyes for a second before running off to Falafel Phil's. "Oh this will be fun" I whispered to myself with a big smile on my face before running after her. I walked into Phil's and saw Kim coming out of the kitchen holding a tray with two drinks and meals. I watched her as she went to the booth where Brad and Heather are and said something then dumped the whole tray on that cheater and slapped Heather. I couldn't stop laughing as I watched it. After that she came over to me and said "Well that was fun. Now let's go to the dojo."And we went to the dojo.

**Kim's POV**

After I saw that picture, I knew what I had to do. I went straight into Falafel Phil's kitchen got a tray with food and drinks which is ordered by my cheating ex-boyfriend. I went to their table and saw that they were sucking each other's face to notice me. So I said in a "polite" voice: "Here is your order and if you want today's special is 'we are over you jerk'" and with that I dropped the tray on that jerk and some on his 'girlfriend'. He looked at me and tried to say something but I walked up to Grace with a smile and said" Well that was fun. Now let's go to the dojo." And we went to the dojo.

**In the Dojo**

**Still Kim's POV**

We walked into the dojo and saw Rudy, Milton and Eddie packing the equipment in boxes. Okay now I'm confused like Jerry so I asked "Hey Rudy what's going on and why are you packing?" Rudy looked at me said:"Oh Kim sorry I didn't notice you were here. Can I talk to you in my office?" I nodded and mouthed to Grace 'Be right back' she mouthed 'OK' and I followed Rudy to his office. I walked into the office, closed the door and sat on the couch while Rudy sat on his desk which had a little box with a picture on it. He grabbed it and handed it to me. I took it and saw the picture on it. It was me in Jack's lap both of us smiling. He was hugging me from behind while I hugged his arms. I smiled at the beautiful memory and hugged the picture. I looked at Rudy who seemed lost in thought and asked:"What's going on and why did you give me this?" He said:"Jack wanted me to give you this look on the back of the picture." I looked the back of the picture it said _**'To Kim from Jack'**_ and Ion the box said the same thing. I remembered that kiss we shared in the dojo. Then a voice broke my thoughts "Kim we are leaving in a week for Japan for a tournament which is in 4 months. We will be supporting Jack because he will participate in it and if you're wondering he and Jerry already left for Japan. Don't worry I talked with your parents they are OK with so next Monday be at the airport at 7 AM. We will be staying in Jack's grandfather's mansion which was very kind of him": said Rudy. I only said:"OK Rudy I will. Now I got to go Grace is waiting for me" but I was only thinking about the box in my hand while leaving the office. I saw Grace talking with Milton and said "Come on Grace let's go". She told Milton 'Bye' and we walked out of the dojo and went to my house.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Jack and Jerry in Japan**

**Jerry's POV**

We were finally at the airport in Japan. "Man it's really cool here!" I said to Jack who was starring at an old building like he was in a trance. So I went to his grandpa and asked"Yo gramps why is Jack staring at that old building like its gold?" He turned around looked at Jack and said "It was the place he trained when he was little. I'm sure he will tell you when you ask him. He has told me a lot about you Jerry." I asked "What did he tell you?" He smiled and said "He told me that you are a loyal, true and kind friend. And that you are like his brother. You are a good friend Jerry." I smiled and said "Believe me grandpa he is my brother too." I'm very lucky to have a friend like Jack I thought. Then gramps said "All right boys the limo is here let's get going. I'm sure you are both very hungry" and my stomach growled as he said that. "Well someone is hungry" I turned around and Jack smiling. We got in the limo and started talking about the tournament.

**Jack's POV **

When we were at the airport waiting for the limo to come I saw from the window my grandpa's very firs dojo. All old memories came back into my mind. I remembered how I was four and my grandfather took me there when he started training me in martial arts. Back then it looked great now it looks old and abandoned but it won't be for very long. All of a sudden my stomach growled. Man I forgot to eat when we were in Seaford. I turned around and saw Jerry talking to my grandfather. I went over to them and heard Jerry's stomach growling, I laughed and said "Well someone is hungry". Jerry turned to me and laughed too. The limo arrived we got in and started talking about the tournament. But in my mind I was still thinking about Kim.

* * *

**Back with Kim and Grace in Kim's house**

**Kim's POV**

Okay so Grace and I are in my room at my house. We were sitting on my bed and I told her about the box that Rudy gave me and I was thinking of opening it to find out what's in it. Grace was getting impatient and said "Come on Kim just open it already!" I sight and was about to open the it but someone knocked on the door. I put the box on my bed and went to the door. "Are you expecting someone Kim?" Grace asked. I said "No I'm not but let's see who is it" I opened the door only to see…

* * *

**Hey guys I wanted to thank you for reviewing and favoriting**** the story :D I'm sorry I leave you hanging in the end but can you guess who it will be? If you want chapter 3 please review and tell me. Again I'm sorry for updating late byt I fell during practice and hurt my foot. Also my friends have to help me walk until it heals which I'm hoping is soon because it hurts really bad. Thank you everyone who reviewed in the first chapter. Peace :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Kim Love story

Chapter 3:

**_Last time on The Legacy of the dragon_**

**_Grace was getting impatient and said "Come on Kim just open it already!" I sight and was about to open the it but someone knocked on the door. I put the box on my bed and went to the door. "Are you expecting someone Kim?" Grace asked. I said "No I'm not but let's see who it is" I opened the door only to see…_**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I opened the door only to see Jessica Brewer Jack's sister and beside her my big sister Olivia Crawford with smiles on their faces. They are BFFs who always do everything together. I remember how Jack and I were playing when we were little and our big sisters had to babysit us. They always said that we are perfect for each other. They both pulled me into a long hug which Grace joined. We all pull away and sat on my bed talking and catching up then I realized that I completely forgot about Jack's box. So I grabbed the box and Jessie looked at me and asked:"Is that from Jack?" I was about to ask how but she said:"Kim I know my brother besides it says 'From Jack' on it." I laughed and then it was my sister's turn to say something my "So how are you and Jack are you together yet?" I froze completely but said:"No we are not and I just broke up with a jerk that was cheating on me the whole time. I should've listened to Jack when I had the chance but I didn't and we, we, we kissed in the dojo when I was still with that jerk" The three girls looked at each other with smiles on their faces and Jessie was the first that spoke up "I so knew that it would happen. I told you Liv!" and my sister said"Yeah but I knew that it would happen since I saw them when they were little." They were about to say something else but I interrupted them and said "Look girls can we talk about it later right now I really want to know what's in the box that Jack gave me." They nodded and I opened the box and saw a beautiful necklace on it was engraved with big letters 'Beautiful' also a piece of paper fell out of it. While the others took the necklace I started reading the piece of paper:

**_Dear Kimmy, _**

**_I wanted to tell you my true feelings for you on our friendship anniversary but you didn't come. Remember how we promised each other to be at our special place in the park right after school to spend the whole day together and I was waiting for you the whole day but you didn't came. It was getting really dark and I decided to go home but while I was walking by the school I saw that the gym's lights were on. I thought you had cheerleading practice so I went in and something that broke my heart it was you and Brad making out on the bench so I ran as far away as I can and went into the woods and leaned against a big tree. I sat there thinking about all the moments we shared did they mean anything to you? But mostly that my best friend was making out with some jerk and didn't even bother to call/text or anything I was crushed and realized that you will never feel the same way for me. When a week later you asked me 'what's up with you?' now you know why I avoided you the whole week. And that kiss we shared in the dojo if you want to forget it and it meant nothing to you I understand but I can't forget it. I wanted to give the necklace as an anniversary present but you had other things to take care of let it remind you every time that no matter what anyone thinks you are beautiful. Also I decided to leave for Japan and you and the guys are coming so maybe we will see each other. I'm not mad at I'm mad at myself for not telling you how I felt sooner…_**

**_Yours truly Jack_**

When I was done reading it tears began to fall from my eyes the girls noticed and embraced me in a hug. When we broke the hug I gave them the letter and went to my closet. I opened my closet and underneath my cloths I saw a box on it said for Jack it was my anniversary gift for him and I forgot it. I feel so bad how could I forget our friendship anniversary? Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Jessie with a small smile on her lips. She hugs me and said:"Don't worry Kimmy everything will be alright if you think that Jack hates you then you're mistaken. He loves you and you know it. You two are going to be together if it's the last thing me and Liv do." We broke the hug and I was about say something but my sister came and stopped me "No don't you dare deny it Kimmy you do have feelings for I don't know why did you went out with that jerk but you like Jack and he likes you. Since you guys were little me and Jessie knew you like each other." Both mine and Jack's sister and said:"Now girls pack your things and get ready for Japan." with smiles on their faces. But I was already going with Rudy and said:"But I was going to go with-"they cut me off and Liv said:"Don't worry we already talked to him and now we want you two girls to pack your things." and then Jessie said:"And after 2 hours wait for us here and we will pick you up to go to the airport."And with that they got up and left with smirks on their faces I can't help but feel that they are up to something and Grace said:"Well I will be right back girl I'm going to go pack my things." and left too. I laid on my bed and faced the ceiling thinking about Jack and how am I going to make it up to him for forgetting our friendship anniversary…

**Olivia's POV (Kim's sister)**

When we left my little sister's room I smiled and said to Jessie:"Hey Jessie you know we are going to get them together right?" She smiled and said:"Of course I know and they are perfect for each other why can't they see it?" "They are too stubborn like always. Do you remember how we used to babysit them when they were little?"

**Jessie's POV (Jack's sister)**

I was talking with Liv and she asked me do I remember how we used to babysit them. I laughed and said:"How can I forget they were little trouble makers. But remember how we watched them for the first time?"

_Flashback_

_Me and Liv were at home having a movie night in my room which was big. Then there was a knock on the door and we both said:"Come in" To see both of our mothers and my mom said:"Girls can you watch Jack and Kim because we are going out for dinner?" "Sure aunt Charlotte we will be more than happy to them." said Liv and I nodded. They went to get them and I said:"Liv are you sure we can handle them?" "Of course they are little angels don't worry." Then we heard out mother's come in and aunt Jane said:"Thank you so much girls and be careful with them they are still babies." Aunt Jane gave me little Kim wrapped with a pink blanket and my mom gave my little brother to Liv wrapped in a blue blanket. "Okay girls we're going out now and please try to get them to fall asleep.": said my mom and they left. I looked little Kim in my arms and said:"Wow Kim is such a cute baby girl." And Liv said:"Jack is a cute little boy." All of a sudden they started crying oh boy:"WAHH" We groaned and started to sing them something and I said:"How on earth are we going to calm them down let alone get them to fall asleep?" "Chile Jessie we'll think of something." Said Liv who was on my bed and I was on the floor. They continued to cry for 10 more minutes and we tried everything to calmed them down but I realized something when we put them beside each other they stopped crying. Apparently Liv noticed it too and we put them on the big fluffy pillows on my king sized bed and the miracle happened again they stopped crying. We both sight and let ourselves to fall to the floor. We closed our eyes for a second and heard giggles so we stood up sat on my bed and watch as the little babies looking at each other smiling and giggling. "Looked at them it's like they know how to calm each other down" I said. "I think they are meant for each other and will be together when they grow up" said Liv. They started to stretch their little hand to each other so me and Live put them close to each other and they hugged. "Awww" we whispered and I said "You know Liv you're right they are meant for each other" We put a big fluffy blanket on them and talked all night about how Jack and Kim are going to be when they grow up._

I smiled at that memory and Liv said "Of course I remembered it too they really are meant for each other."We smiled and walked out of the house and got into the limo and headed to my house.

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews and I will try to update soon if you want chapter 4 please review. :DDD Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**_Last time on The Legacy of the dragon_**

**_I smiled at that memory and Liv said "Of course I remembered it too they really are meant for each other."We smiled and walked out of the house and got into the limo and headed to my house…_**

* * *

**Meanwhile In Japan with Jack and Jerry**

**Jack's POV**

We arrived at my grandfather's mansion and went inside. I turn to see Jerry still looking around because my grandfather's mansion is one of the biggest mansions in Japan. Then grandpa's servants came out in line and bowed when I walked through the gate of the mansion you could say that my family is like royalty. I saw that my grandpa was showing Jerry the training grounds so I went in the mansion. I was about to open the front door but it was already opened and standing in front of me was Mike who was my grandfather's right-hand man. When I was visiting him Mike was my personal guardian and still is. He bowed and said "Welcome back master Jack." He was 40 years old now but still working for my grandpa and I said "It's good to be back Mike!" with a smile I really missed it here.

Mike "Jack I think I saw your grandfather on the training fields with someone?"

Me "Yes that is my best friend Jerry who insisted on coming with me"

Mike "Should I prepare the guest room next to your room?"

Me "Yes do that and I'm going to be in my room if Jerry needs me."

Mike "Of course Master Jack you need to rest from your trip would you like me to prepare something for you to eat?"

Me "Well I think I am a little hungry so yeah and can you bring it in my room, I'm really tired."

Mike "Of course Master Jack It will be ready soon."

Me "Thanks Mike now I'll be going to my room" He nodded and I went to my room.

I opened the door looked around and thought "Everything is in its place. It sure is great to be back!" I immediately collapsed on my king sized bed and started dreaming about Kim…

_Dream_

_I was walking through a forest and heard someone screaming my name "HELP ME JACK" I immediately knew that was Kim and started running and shouting "KIM, KIM WHERE ARE YOU?" "PLEASE JACK HELP ME!" I didn't know where was it coming from so I kept running through the forest. I was so confused because I was hearing voices like the trees were whispering things like. "GET OUT" "YOU CAN'T HELP HER" "WEAKLING" Finally I stop running and found myself in the center of the forest and saw a dragon with shackles on his legs and someone with a dark cloth standing in front of him in his arms a sword. He turns to me and points his sword at a person on the ground. My eyes wined when I saw Kim lying on the ground with bruises and cuts. I run to her as fast as I can and pull her into my arms. Tears began to fall from my face while I was looking to her. I hugged her and started whispering "Please Kim wake up! PLEASE!" I notice that guy with the black cloth coming to me so I shielded Kim with my body and started asking "YOU DID THIS! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" As he was coming closer to me I put Kim gently on the ground and stood up. He drew out his sword and I got into my fighting stance and was about to charge at him then I felt pain in my shoulder I looked to it. Only to see his sword on my shoulder from which was dripping blood and then I collapsed. I looked up to see him going to Kim and I tried to get up "NO GET AWAY FROM HER!" but it was already late he grabbed her and disappeared I fell to ground with tears in my eyes "I'm so sorry Kim" I closed my eyes and everything turned black…_

_End of dream_

* * *

**Still Jack's POV**

**In his bedroom**

I opened my eyes and stood up with sweat dripping from my forehead. I got out of bed and went to my bathroom. I splash some water to face and look myself in the mirror. What was that strange dream I thought. I rolled up my sleeve on my shoulder to see the cut. That's why it felt so real and Kim was there too. I feel like I know that dragon and it's on my side. But the worst part is that I couldn't protect her that's why I came back here to become stronger. I sight pulled an album with my childhood memories with Kim. As I opened on the first page were two pictures the first one was us on the swing together smiling. I smiled as I look the next one was with our big sister's. I have big sister Jessica Brewer who I haven't seen but she said that she will call before coming with Olivia Crawford Kim's big sister. While I was looking at the old pictures my phone rang and it was Jessica.

_Me "Hello"_

_Jessica"Hey little bro just calling to tell you that we're coming for a visit."_

_Me "Okay sis but who is coming with you?"_

_Jessica"Oh don't worry Jack you will know soon. So how are you and Kim doing?"_

_Me "Kim and I are… well it's kind of a long story but short version is that my feelings are growing stronger for her. Also I really miss her…_

_Jessica"Ok little got ya and don't worry I know you love her and trust me she loves you and don't worry about Kim everything will be okay. You are both stubborn and too afraid to admit that you have feelings for each other but like I said before everything will be okay and we will be in Japan soon so see ya ther little bro and grandpa I said hi!_

_Me"Okay sis we will be waiting for you see ya!_

I hung up and and there was a knock on my door."Come in" And Mike opened the door "Here you go master Jack and I also made you dessert because I know you would want." He said smiling and came in my room with a food cart. I laughed and said "Thank you so much Mike!" He bowed and left my room. Well time to have a snack but I couldn't stop thinking about my sister and who is coming with her?

* * *

**Kim's POV**

**Outside Kim's house**

I was outside my house with Grace and we were waiting for Jessica and Olivia to come. Then we saw a limo stop in front of the drive way and Jess and Liv came out of it. "Okay girls time to hit the road." Said my sister. Grace immediately got in the limo with my sister while I stood up and gave my luggage to the chauffeur. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Jack's sister looking at me with a smile. She grabbed my hand and pulled into the car"Come on Kimmy you will be with your prince soon." She said and I was about to say something when Grace screamed "Come on already girl or your prince will find another princes" I blushed hard and got in the car. I leaned my head on the window while thinking about Jack. Oh how I miss him I still remember the fun times we had together when we were little. But something was placed my lap I look it carefully and recognize it. It was mine and Jack's childhood photo album. I look up ti see Jess with a smile on her face "Open it!"she said. I did and tons of memories came to my mind but more importantly one which I could never forget.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Me and Jack were six year olds and we were in the park on the swings while our sisters were on the bench talking. We jumped out of the swings and landed in the sand box. "I beat you Kim "said Jack "No you didn't." I said. And we began chasing each other while screaming._

"_Did too"_

"_Did not"_

"_Did too"_

"_Did not"_

"_Did too"_

"_Did too" Then he turned around with a goofy smile on his face and opened his arms for me and I practically jump into them because I couldn't stop running. We both fell to green grass which was kind of soft but I felt something on my lips and it was Jack's lips. We pulled away and looked each other in the eyes and laughed. I really felt a spark between us. I stood up from him and went to the swing. I was about to get on it but fell because someone pushed me to the ground and hurt my ankle it started bleeding a little and I began crying. I look up to see Billy the school's bully with two of his 'friends'. They were laughing at me and were about to hit me but then I heard something. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BULLY!" Shouted Jack who punched Billy in the stomach and kicked his leg. He fell crunching his stomach while his friends ran away. Jack went over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and said "If you ever hurt her again you will be sorry!" He threw Billy to the ground he ran away. Jack quickly came over to me and pulled to his arms."Shhh Kim everything will be okay."He comforted me."Oh my your ankle is bleeding come on let's go tell out sister" I nodded and hugged his neck while he carried me over to bench where our sister were. When they saw us they told that we are going home. Me and my sister Olivia were going to stay with Jack and his sister Jessica. The limo came and we got in but the whole time I didn't let go of Jack and neither did he of me. Our sisters smiling at us. We got to his house and Jessica wrapped the bandage on my ankle while Jack was explaining what happened. When Jack told them what happened my sister hugged him so hard I think he stopped breathing. I laughed and Jess said "You guys have always to be there for each other!"My sister let go of Jack and kiss the top of his head "Thank you for helping her Jack and listen to your big sister because she is right. Never leave each other side got it guys?" We nodded and they went to the kitchen to make us something for dinner. Jack came over to the couch and sat next to._

"_I'm sorry I let them-"I interrupted him and said "Jack don't apologize if it wasn't for you it could have been a lot worse. So don't blame yourself please you saved me and thank you. You are a an awesome best friend Jackie!" He smiled hugged me and said "I love you Kimmy!" I smiled and kissed on the lips when we pulled away blushing I said "I love you too Jackie!" We heard noses behind the couch and turned around to see our big sisters with smiles on their faces and with cameras in their hands. "Did you get it Liv?"Asked Jessie "Yes I did. What about you?" my sister said with a smirk on her face. "Everything little thing this will be so good when they grow up."said Jessie. Jack and I looked at each other and nodded. He turn and I climbed on his back. We began to chase them around the house and then we had dinner where they were teasing us. I couldn't stop smiling nether could Jack. Finally we went into Jack's room and started to watch a movie. Me and Jack on the bed and our sisters on the floor. Soon I got tired so did Jack and we cuddled into each other and our sisters tucked us in bed and I'm pretty sure they took a picture of us again. But I didn't care I snuggled into Jack, I felt him smile and kiss my cheek and that was all it took for me to fell asleep…_

_End of flashback_

* * *

I smiled when I remembered that memory. So on our way to the airport I kept looking at my favorite albums and memories while Liv, Grace and Jessie were talking.

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry to keep you waiting for so long but I had a busy week at school. Thank you for your reviews they mean much to me and I will try sometimes to update soon :) This chapter was about Jack and Kim childhood next one will be when Kim and the girls arrive in Japan and Jack will want to learn about the strange dream that he had. So if you want chapter 5 please review and tell what to do :DDD Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Sing a song princess**

_**Last time on the Legacy of the Dragon**_

_**Kim's POV **_

_**I smiled when I remembered that memory. So on our way to the airport I kept looking at my favorite albums and memories while Liv, Grace and Jessie were talking…**_

* * *

**Still Kim's POV**

Me and the girls arrived at the airport and headed to Jessie's private jet. We got on and started talking about random things but I wasn't paying much attention.

**Grace's POV**

I was talking to Liv and Jess who are so cool and nice but Kim stayed silent like a fish. I swear that girl thinks too much. So I decided to ask the girls if they want to play a game.

"Hey girls do you want to play truth or dare? Cause we have to make Kim at least talk, I mean she is silent like a fish!"I said.

"Yeah let's do it we have to dare Kim to sing! What do you say Jess?" asked Liv with a smirk on her face.

"I say what song do you want Liv?" asked Jess also with a smirk.

"Well since I know my little sis I say "Are you ready or not" by Bridgit Mendler. She loves that song doesn't she Grace?" asked me Liv.

"Yeah I think she does." I replied.

"I think that we should make Kim and Jack sing a song together when we arrive in Japan, I mean he plays guitar and I heard him singing one time, he was really great!" said Jess.

"Wait Jack can sing and play guitar? Since when?" I ask Jess.

"When we were little I taught him because he really wanted to and I couldn't say resist. By the time he was seven I bought him a guitar for his birthday and he started playing since. He was always happy when he plaid and I think he wrote a song for Kim but we will talk about that later right now let's get the princess to sing." Explained Jess.

"Hey princess come here for a minute!" I called Kim.

She came, sat between us and I said "Ok now that you are here we are going to play truth or dare and I don't take "No" for an answer!" She sight and nodded.

"Ok truth or dare Kimmy?"Asked Liv.

"Dare" said Kim

A smirk appeared on my face and I looked to Jess and Liv to see that on theirs too.

"We dare you to sing "Are you ready or not" by Bridgit Mendler and you can't back out because a dare is a dare" I said.

"But I can't-" I interrupted Kim and gave her a mike. The lyrics appeared on the computer screen and she started to sing.

* * *

_H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo_

_I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,_  
_Who sits at the curb and waits for the world_  
_But I'm about to break out, about to break out_  
_I'm like a kryptonite_

_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly_  
_And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey_  
_And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah_  
_I could be your kryptonite_

_Like ohh ohh ohh_  
_Light my heart up baby like a match stick_  
_Ohh ohh ohh_  
_And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_Where you at?_  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_I like your face_  
_Do you like my song?_  
_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_  
_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_  
_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Hello my name is... (Bridgit)_  
_Nice to meet you_  
_I think you're famous_  
_Where have I seen you?_  
_You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate_  
_Livin' like a fairytale_  
_We could have a palace right next to Oprah_  
_37 cars and a yacht down in Boca_  
_Take me away wherever you say_  
_Yeah we could be setting sail_

_Like ohh ohh ohh_  
_Light my heart up baby like a matchstick_  
_Ohh ohh ohh_  
_And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_Where you at?_  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_I like your face_  
_Do you like my song?_  
_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_  
_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_  
_Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Ready or not here I come here I come_  
_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_  
_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_  
_Ready or not here I come boy it's on_

_Ready or not here I come here I come_  
_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_  
_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_  
_Ready or not here I come boy it's on_

_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_Where you at?_  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_I like your face_  
_Do you like my song?_  
_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)_  
_Ready or not (here I come, oh)_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Boombada Boombada Boombada_  
_Ready or not!_

* * *

"Man this girl has a great voice!" I thought when the song ended. Kim and Jack are perfect for each other why can't they see it but as long as me, Liv, Jess, and the gang are here they will get together!

**Kim's POV**

When the song ended I heard clapping. I turned around and smile as Grace, Liv and Jess were clapping. I smiled and said "Thanks girls but what was the point of all this?"

"Oh we just wanted to hear you sing. Now everybody back in their seats we are landing in a few minutes." Said Jess

We got in our seats and I thought "Time sure flies when you're having fun!"

* * *

**Few minutes later in Japan (Airport)**

**Still Kim's POV**

We are on the airport waiting for a car to pick us up. So maybe I should ask Jess where are we staying.

"Hey Jess where are we staying?"

"Don't worry princess we will be staying in my grandpa's mansion." Replied Jess.

Then my mind wondered on to Jack. Maybe he's staying there too.

"Is Jack there too?" I ask hopping for a 'No' cause I'm still not ready to face him I think. She didn't answer just smiled and that's when the limo came and we hopped in the car. And less than a few minutes the limo stopped in front of a giant mansion.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Well don't just stand there come on let's go in!" said Jess and Liv in union. So we headed to the door.

* * *

**Before the girls arrive in Jack's room**

**Jack's POV **

I've been lying on my bed for hours thinking about that dragon in my dream I feel that maybe we are connected somehow like we share a bond. I got up from my bed and got out my old Gi which I whore when I was training with my grandfather. I put it on me and smile it still fits me so I tied my black belt and headed to the training fields. It's time for hard training.

When I got there I saw Jerry with a white Gi and his yellow belt on. I called him he turned around came to me we did our handshake.

"So Jerry are you ready for some one on one time with me?" I ask knowing that he wouldn't refuse.

"Oh yeah man let's do this and by the way your grandfather said that we can use all the equipment we want while he welcomes our guests. Also do you know who these guests are?" he asks with an evil smile.

"Uh my big sister is coming but I don't know with who and why are you smiling like that? Seriously dude stop it! It's creepy." Why was he smiling like that does he know something I don't.

"Okay man now let's go and train I want to get my blue belt soon. Also mister you have to get that third degree ranking!" Jerry said smirking. I smiled and we headed to the dojo in the mansion where I used to train.

* * *

**In the dojo Still Jack's POV**

We were sparing and Jerry was getting a lot better. After a while we stopped and laid on the mats with sweat dripping from our foreheads and onto the mats, also we were both breathing heavily. After a few minutes we stood up Jerry grabbed 2 bottles of water and we sat on the bench. I took a few sips from my bottle while Jerry drank the whole bottle in a second. I laughed and said

"Man Jer you sure are thirsty and you are getting better at sparing but there are still more techniques that you have to learn. But don't worry I will help bro, I promise tomorrow we will be working on blocking techniques they are much harder than you think and require a lot of focus.

"Thanks so much bro and I promise that I will help you get _your_ girl!" said Jerry.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on bro I know you love Kim and she loves you. Why do you keep pushing your feelings for her? Maybe she finally dumped that jerk." asked Jerry.

"So just because she dumped him, she has to come crying to me now? Oh no I'm not going to let her use me as a tissue! I'm tired of being just her shoulder to cry on! I want to be with her but I'm still upset that she forgot our friendship anniversary and dated that jerk. That's why I came here to at least try to forget about her and to become stronger." I explained as I let my anger out and calmed down; I put my head in my hands took a deep breath and said "Who am I kidding, I can't be mad at her for having feelings but that doesn't mean that I'm not upset with her that she forgot…" Oh man I sound like I'm desperate.

"Don't worry man I know you were keeping these feelings in so I let you let them out. Also I think that you can't be mad/upset with her because you love her too much and I think that in time you will find out that she feels the same way for you. I mean come on every time you agree with each other, help, spar, and hang out. If that doesn't say 'I love you' I don't know what does? Things will be back to normal soon Jack just wait and see." said Jerry with a small smile on his face.

"Maybe you're right Jerry everything will be fine. But one question when did you become like my grandfather because you sound a lot like him?" I asked while laughing a little. We rested a little more on the bench and I suggested that we go change and then have dinner. He agreed so we went to our rooms.

* * *

I went into my room took a shower which I needed. I got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist and laid on my bed for a while to calm down. A few moments later I got up, got dressed and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door revealed Jerry also changed with his headphones on. He took them off and said "Dude your gramps said that your sister will be arriving any moment." I smiled "Want to go see her when she arrives from the balcony it's got a great view." He nodded and went to the balcony from where we could see everything. We saw the limo coming and stopping in front of the mansion. Out of the car came out my sister, Kim's sister Olivia should've known she would come they are twins never separate from each other with my sister. But also two more girls came out of the car and my eyes widened when I saw who they are.

"Dude are those two girls Kim and Grace?" asked Jerry I only nodded. A part of me was happy that Kim was here but the other was confused. We watched them as they entered the mansion and then they were out of our view.

"So want to go see them man?" Jerry asked me.

"I don't know …I want to see them but maybe later I'll be in my room. Can you come get me for dinner I want to be alone for now to clear my head." I replied to Jerry

"Okay man I'll go see them I missed Grace a lot." Said Jerry "But if Kim asks about you what do should I tell her?"

"Tell her I'm in my room." I replied simply. He nodded and went to them while I went into my room got out my guitar that my sister bought me when I was little and I also took out my note book which I always write songs not that they are any good. I write them to express my feelings and for fun, I can't sing but that doesn't matter. I opened the page where I wrote the lyrics on the plane. I started to strum on my guitar and sing the lyrics:

* * *

_I'm counting the days since I began to live without you  
I'm covered in rain but it feels just like its the sun  
And it don't get me down, don't come around  
Your better of leaving town  
I'm fine here alone now without you_

_Hey! I'm screaming at you!_  
_Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter,_  
_Now that I'm doing better alone_  
_Hey! I'm screaming at you!_  
_Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter,_  
_Now that I'm doing better better off without you_

_Your stuck in a world of make believe and I can see it_  
_I gave it a chance, you must be crazy not to leave_  
_Never gonna bring me down, don't come around_  
_Your better of leaving town_  
_I'm fine here alone now without you_

_Hey! I'm screaming at you!_  
_Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter,_  
_Now that I'm doing better alone_  
_Hey! I'm screaming at you!_  
_Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter,_  
_Now that I'm doing better better off without you_

_I'm giving it up now you're taking it away_  
_All of the time now get away_  
_You never been lost with anyone it's me they want without you it's not the same_  
_So hear me now screaming out you name_

_Hey! I'm screaming at you!_  
_Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter,_  
_Now that I'm doing better alone_  
_Hey! I'm screaming at you!_  
_Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter,_  
_Now that I'm doing better better off without you_

_Better off without you, better off without you_

_Hey! I'm screaming at you!_  
_Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter_  
_Now that I'm doing better better off without you. . ._

When I stopped singing I heard a knock on the door so I put my guitar on my bed with my notebook. I got out of my bed and made my way to the door I opened it only to see…

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry to keep you waiting for chapter five but my sping break will start soon and I will update more often. During the break I will also make a one shot about Kick. I already asked a few writers which I'm very thankfull to them for their ideas. They are _Peace-Rocks123, swagmasterlol and iameveblazevska_ thank you so much for your ideas they were awesome. Also a big thank you for those who reviewed the story/chapters they mean a lot to me :D I hoped you all like chapter 5 and can you guess who knocked on Jack's door? Review and tell what do you think :DDD I love you guys ! Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: I missed you**

_**Last time on The Legacy of the dragon**_

_**When I stopped singing I heard a knock on the door so I put my guitar on my bed with my notebook. I got out of my bed and made my way to the door I opened it only to see…**_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I opened it only to see my sister Jessica Brewer with a big smile on her face. Before I could say anything she pulled me into a bear hug. I smiled as I hug her back. I really missed my sister. We pulled away with smiles on our faces.

"It's good to see you little bro! Awww looked how much you've grown since the last time I saw you." My sister said as she messing with my hair. I laughed softly "It's good to see you too big sis! Come in I have a lot to tell you."

She came in and sat on bed looking at the guitar and note book. Smiled picked up my guitar and started playing an old melody that she used to play me when we were little. I smiled at the thought of it. She stopped playing a few moments later and put the guitar on the bed.

"It's great that you still play ninja and I see that you're becoming a song writer. Does it have to do with the girl you're in love with? Look I know you love her and something happened between you two. You said that you have a lot to tell me and I promise to help you with it but first tell me what happened." My sis said to me. I nodded and took a deep breath before telling her.

"Okay well it happened on the day of our friendship anniversary…"

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**The 29**__**th**__** of March**_

"_I was really looking to today because I was finally going to tell Kim my feelings for her. So I decide to set up a picnic in the forest in our special place near to the lake. We sometimes went in for a swim or when we were arguing it used to calmed us down. I decided to call her and tell her to meet up there._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Kimmy its Jack just wanted to tell you that I'll be waiting for you at our special place after your cheer practice."_

"_Okay Jack I will see you there."_

_I hung up and went to our special place. I set up everything and also got her a beautiful necklace on it was engraved with big letters 'Beautiful' to remind her that she is truly beautiful. So I sat on the grass and looked at my watch it was twenty past three pm. Huh I wonder what taking her so long Kim's cheer practice ends in half past two pm. She should be here right any moment. I waited for her thinking maybe she had to do something. _

_**Two hours later**_

_Okay I'm tired of waiting so I decided to go to the gym. Few minutes later I was in the gym but nobody was there so I went to the changing rooms and heard moaning. I peeked in and saw Kim and Brad making out. My heart broke into pieces when I saw them so, I quickly ran away to our special place and leaned against the big old tree. Tears started falling from my eyes but I didn't stop them. I sat there for a few moments taking in the pain then I stood up and clenched my fists. I started going crazy punching and kicking trees around. I stopped and my knuckles were bleeding that's when I decided to call my grandpa and __I decided to call my grandfather and before I could tell him about Kim he told that there will be a karate tournament in Japan._

_He asked me if I want to join and I said "yes". I wanted to start over and forget about her. I will have to leave for Japan next week with Jerry because he wanted to come.__ But when I was cleaning out my locker Kim started asking me questions and telling that were best friends so I kissed her to tell her how I feel. Surprisingly she kissed back and I felt something. I felt a spark! But when we pulled away she grabbed her bag and left while I stood there in shock. _

_Then the next day I left for Japan with grandpa and Jerry…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"And here we are now" I said as I finished telling my sister the whole situation. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands looking at the floor.

"Well seems like both you and Kim are having confused feelings for each other. But don't worry about that little that's why me and Liv are here so we could help. Both of you are stubborn to admit that you like maybe even love each other. When you and Kim were little you had a special bond. Where is it now Jack? Do you want to lose it?" I was about to answer but she gave me a look not to interrupt her "No! Of course you don't want to lose it so because nothing can tear you two apart! And besides I know that song you sang was for her Jack. I see you still write songs and you have a great voice little brother can you sing for me one of your songs?" she asked with a big smile that I can't say 'No' to.

I nodded, grabbed my guitar and started to sing:

* * *

_People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)_

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
_So I don't wanna wait any longer_  
_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_  
_Oh_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_One touch and I was a believer_  
_Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_  
_It's getting better_  
_Keeps getting better all the time girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_  
_They don't know what you've done to my heart_  
_They can say anything they want_  
_'Cause they don't know us_

_They don't know what we do best_  
_It's between me and you, our little secret_  
_But I wanna tell 'em_  
_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)_  
_But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)_  
_They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_  
_They don't know about us_

* * *

I finished and my sister clapped. I smiled and she grabbed my notebook and started reading my songs.

"You wrote some great songs little brother and some of them can even be a duet. Why don't you sing them with Kim?"

"Oh no I'm not singing with Kim I'm still mad at her."

"Are you little bro?"

"Well… sort of ...I mean that …" I sighted "I'm not mad but still hurt and I don't know if I can trust her again…"

"Okay little brother I will go check on the girls and be in the dining hall at seven pm sharp for diner. See you later ninja" she said and with that she left the room. I laid in my bed thinking 'Should I go see her?'

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

I got out my brother's room and said "You can come out now Kimmy" She came out behind a plant and asked "So how did it go? How is he?"

Kim was about to go to see Jack and when she stood in front of the door she froze when I saw her I went to her. She asked me if I could go first to see how is he and I agreed. So I went first and now it's her turn.

"Well he is still hurt and those songs you heard, he wrote them for you. He has a notebook with songs that he has written and most of them are for you. So be in the dining hall tonight at seven pm sharp and wear something cute." I said with a smirk. She nodded and asked "Should I go see him?"

I smiled "Only if you want to. You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah I do a lot and I'm still guilty for-"I cut her off "Then go see him now and come tell us what happened Kimmy." I pushed her in front of the door and started to walk away. "Good luck Kimmy!" I said with a smirk on my face.

**Kim's POV**

I now stood in front of Jack's door and without thinking I knocked on it. Oh my why did I do that? The door opened and revealed Jack. He looked hotter than the desert. We locked eyes and in his chocolate brown pools I saw pain, sorrow and regret. Oh how I loved his eyes .We kept looking at each other when I broke the stare and did something that surprised him. I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I could feel he was in shook too but hugged back. I smiled and felt like a weight was lifted off my chest. I hugged him tighter like I don't want to lose him again. I did a big mistake but I'll fix it. He hugged me tighter also and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes. When I realized what was happening I pulled away and looked into his eyes and said "I'm sorry" with that I ran away and went to Jessie's room. I can only think of the hurt in his eyes. I reached her room and knocked.

Jessie opened the door and pulled me in on the bed. My sister was there on her bed with head phones when she saw me, she smirked took off the head phones and asked "So Kimmy how did it go?"

I frowned and she pulled me into a hug. Jessie sat on the bed and joined the hug. After we pulled away I told them what happened that I was like a coward. They looked at each other like they were communicating without talking and smirked. Then they looked to the clock and it was half past five pm.

Jessie jump out of the bed and put a chair in front of the mirror while I felt that I was pushed out of the bed put on the chair. I sat there confused as I looked in the mirror. I looked to Jess and Liv they were smirking like devils.

"Okay girl just sit still and let us do our magic" they said both in union. I just nodded and they started doing there 'magic'…

**Jack's POV**

Okay I'm still standing frozen in shook. Kim came and hugged me then ran away but I hugged her back. Man what is wrong with me? I went back to my room and laid on my bed. Then someone came to my room. It was Jerry with shopping bags.

"Yo dude come on get up we have to get you ready for dinner!" said Jerry

"Uh Jerry what's with the shopping bags dude?" I ask

"Do not question the master young grasshopper." Okay that's weird he sounded like my grandfather.

"Dude are you okay?" He put the bags down and got out of them new pair of shoes, t-shirts, shirts, jeans and jackets.

He smiled evilly and said "Oh I'm fine but you are not we've got to get you ready for dinner. Now try these on!" He handed me a pair of black jeans. I'm confused now what's so special about dinner?

"Okay you try them on while I get some more stuff. Don't ask questions just let me do my magic." And with he left the room.

He came back with Grace behind him and she put a chair in front of my mirror. Then Grace looked at me and smiled"Hey Jack long time no see" I smiled back and walk to her and hug her "It's good to see you Grace and she hugged back then Jerry joined the hug too. When we pulled back Grace pushed on the chair in front of the mirror. "Now Jack you just sit still and let us do our magic okay?" I nodded and they began doing their magic…

* * *

**Kim's POV **

Jessie and Liv are done with their magic and I looked myself in the mirror. I was wearing a dress with my hair curled and makeup on.

"You look beautiful Kimmy" said my sister I had to say they did a good job.

"Thank you girls but one thing is missing." I said they looked at me confused and I pulled out Jack's necklace out of my purse. They smiled and put it on me. I also got something that I will give to Jack later. We glanced at the clock and it was seven to ten pm."Come on Cinderella you have an arrange dinner date with prince charming!" said Jessie and we started to head to the dining room.

**Jack's POV**

Jerry and Grace had done their magic I looked myself in the mirror and they had really done a good job."Okay man you are ready now let's go your princess is waiting for you. "Said Jerry

"What?" I asked Grace looked at me and said "Jack you are going to have dinner with Kim. You guys need to sort things out! And we are not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Okay I will go to dinner but because I don't want things to be awkward between us." Actually I just didn't want to get my heart broken again.

We left my room and went to the dining room.

* * *

**The dining room**

We finally reached the dining room. Jerry and Grace opened the doors pushed me in and closed them immediately. I looked around seeing a table in the middle of the room with candles and dinner for two. On the other side of the room stood the most beautiful girl on the earth it was Kim. To me she always looked beautiful with or without makeup. I started to walk to her and she to me. We both stopped at the center of the room and looked into each other's eyes. I noticed that she was wearing the necklace I gave her for our friendship anniversary which she forgot.

Minutes passed and we were still locked in each other's eyes. We looked to the table and sat in the chairs and started to eat without speaking to one another.

"How are you?" asked Kim

I looked to her "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good." She answered "Jack you know that we have to talk about some things..."

"Yeah we do how about we go to the garden" I said with a small smile and she smiled back "Okay lead the way" I went to her, took her hand and lead her to the garden. I felt something when I took her hand was it love?

* * *

**In the garden**

We were in the garden and we sat in the swing which had pillows and blanket on it. It had a view of the moon and it was peaceful but we had to talk. So I decided to break the ice.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" I ask

"Listen I want to tell you something and please don't interrupt me" she said and I nodded

"First I want to apologize to you for forgetting our friendship anniversary. I'm really sorry about it and you were right about that jerk I caught him cheating on me with Heather. I'm so sorry for everything Jack and when you kissed me in the dojo I felt something…What I'm trying to say is that I have mixed feelings for you and I'm not ready to be in a relationship again. But I miss my best friend Jack I don't know what I would do without you..."

When Kim said that she haves mixed feelings for me break my heart a little but there's nothing I can do. She misses her best friend…

"So you're saying that you don't have feelings for me?" I ask kind of confused. I saw her getting nervous when she looked at me "No it's not that I don't …I mean I think I do...I do have feelings for you but I'm not ready to be in a relationship again..."

"Kim the way you say it just proves that you don't have feelings for me and I still can't trust you fully. I mean you forgot our friendship anniversary and didn't believe me about that jerk." I sight "But I understand you. I mean your Kim Crawford you can have any guy you want and why would you want to be with a skate rat/karate freak. Who was I kidding you could never feel the same about me." I was about to get up from the swing but Kim grabbed the collar of my shirt and kissed with passion. I kissed back and wrap my arms around her waist while her hands go around my neck and started playing with my hair.

We broke apart after a minutes. I can't believe that I just made out with Kim and it felt great. I lean my head to hers and look into her eyes."I love you Jack. I loved you since we were little, I don't know why I dated that jerk but I know that I love you and only you." She said sweetly and I pulled her into another kiss. When we pulled away I put her in my lap and let her head fall onto my chest. She snuggles up to me and kisses my cheek while I put a blanket on us. I leaned on a big pillow on the swing and steady Kim in my arms."I love you too angel." Was the only thing I said before we fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day (Now Kim's POV)**

**Still in the garden**

I opened my eyes and remembered what happened last night. I smile at the thought of it Jack loves me and I love him. But we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet I don't as long as he is on my side. I look to him and he was sleeping peacefully. Oh how can he be so cute? I kiss him softly to wake him up and he responded by kissing me back. He opens his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and I immediately get lost in them. "Good morning angel" he says "Good morning handsome" I say

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked with smile. He is too cute for his own good.

"I don't know just spend time with you." I replied sweetly. He leans down and kisses me and I kiss back. We break apart and get up from the swing. I lock my hand with his and we made our way to the mansion. We walk through the doors and went to our rooms. We reached my room and I turn to Jack.

"Kim want to have breakfast when we change?" he asks with a charming smile.

"Sure" I reply and I was about to go in my room but he spun me towards him and kissed me. I smile in the kiss and wrap my arms around him. We broke apart after a few minutes but stayed in each other's arms.

"Kim Crawford you are the most talented, caring and beautiful girl in the world. I fell in love with you since the moment I saw you. You mean everything to me and I promise that I always will protect and love you. So will you Kim Crawford be my girlfriend?" Jack asked

"Yes I will." I replied and kiss him again. We were finally together and I won't let anything tear us apart. We pulled away smiling like idiots.

"Okay I will come and get you in an hour so we can have breakfast together what do you say?" He asks

"Sure" I replied "Okay see you later angel" he said and pecked my cheek before walking off to his room. I open the door to my room and close it fast. I closed my eyes and lean on the door and sink to the floor smiling like an idiot.

"Well about time you got here" said my big sister Olivia. I open my eyes to see Grace, my sister and Jessie on my bed with smirks on their faces.

I get up from the floor and ran to them. I hugged them like crazy because if it weren't for them Jack and I wouldn't be together. "Thank you so much girls!" I said

"Okay I take it you guys are together now right?" asked Grace

I nodded and they squealed. They pull me into a hug and congratulated me. Then Jessie asked "So story time Kimmy tell us how did it go?"

"But you have to tell us everything okay?" said my sister. I nodded and began telling them about the best night of my life.

* * *

**Hey everyone I'm finally done with chapter six.**** Sorry for the late update but I'm finelly in sping break and I will be updating more often. I hope you enjoy this chapter.** Thank you guys for reviewing chapter five and I hope you all like chapter six. If you want chapter seven please review and tell what to do. I love you guys! Peace out! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Trouble makers **

_**Las time on The Legacy of the Dragon**_

"_**But you have to tell us everything okay?" said my sister. I nodded and began telling them about the best night of my life.**_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was in my room on my bed thinking about the previous events. I'm finally with Kim and she feels the same way. Suddenly Jerry came in my room with a smirk on his face.

"So what I'm hearing is that my man got his girl right?" he asked

"Yeah your right Kim and I are together now. All thanks to you and Grace, my sister and Kim's. Really thanks man I owe you." It was true I owe him and I know a way to repay him. I've got to set him up with his lady a.k.a. Grace.

"Don't worry bro happy to help." I smiled and asked "So what about you and Grace?"

He stuttered "What about me and Grace?" I laughed "Oh come on man you helped me with Kim so I'm going to help you with Grace. Don't deny man you like her."

He smiled "Okay bro you got me but how are you going to do it?" I thought something and smiled "Don't worry I've got an idea now why don't you go shopping for some new clothes. Wait I'll even tell Mike to give you a ride to best store here. I always used to go there with my grandpa. The store owner is a friend of ours and I'll even call him." I took out my phone and dialed Antonio's number.

* * *

_**On the phone with Antonio (call)**_

"_Hello Jack is that you?" _

"_Yeah it's me Antonio I'm here in Japan for a visit and I was wondering if you could help a friend of mine to look good for his date?" _

"_Oh but of course I will. What is his name?"_

"_His name is Jerry Martine a cool dude and Mike will be with him. I will come another time I promise."_

"_Okay boy but I want you to come soon and I'll be expecting your friend."_

"_Okay they will be there soon bye Antonio"_

"_Bye Jack"_

_**End of call**_

* * *

I smiled and hung up "Get ready man Antonio is expecting you and tell Mike that I said you are going shopping but he probably already knows." Jerry did his famous "WHOAA" and hugged me than ran out yelling "THANK YOU BRO" I laughed and looked at my clock and it was 8 am. I had to get ready to pick Kim so we could have breakfast together. I got up and took a shower. Then I changed into my new clothes and I went to get Kim.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I finished telling the girls what happened and they were so happy. Then I took a glance at the clock it was 8 am and I got to get ready for Jack. "Girls I have to get ready Jack will be here any minute I forgot we were going to have breakfast together" I said as I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out the girls were already picking out my clothes. "Here you go Mrs. Brewer." said Grace smirking as she gave me my outfit. I smirked and said "Thank you Mrs. Martinez." That shut her right up and she stuttered "I don't know what you are talking about."

"We have to go girls we will be in Liv's room if you need anything call us." said Jessie and they walked out of my room with my sister. I turned to Grace "Come on Gracie I know you like Jerry and don't deny it." She looked at me and sight "You are right but what the odds that he likes me too."

"He does and I'm going to help you guys to get together." I hug her "Don't worry Gracie he likes you too." We pull away and Grace smiles "Okay girl I got it. Well I got to go see you later." Grace looked at me one last time and left my room.

I lie on my bed and think about everything that happened. I remembered that before we left for Japan I still didn't give my anniversary present to Jack. Oh I still feel guilty about everything I did to him.

"Hey beautiful" someone said breaking my thoughts. I get up to see my boyfriend Jack. I smile "Hey handsome" He comes into my room and hugs me. I hug back and he kisses my forehead. We pulled away and he asked "So are we going to have breakfast?"

I kissed his cheek and said "Yes we are. Hey Jack I still feel guilty about everything I-"he cuts me of by pulling me into a kiss. I gave in when his lips touched mine and wrap my arms around his neck while he snaked his around my waist. We started make out and after five minutes we pulled away and leaned our foreheads together. "Let's not think about that now and I was the one to blame. I was so scared and I didn't tell you how I felt. I-"This time I cut him off by kissing him. We pulled away and I said "You talk too much." He laughed softly and said "Okay miss Crawford now let's go have breakfast." I was about to get up but he picked me up bridal style and I asked"Uh Jack what are you doing?" He smiled and said "I prefer to carry YOU instead of letting you walk. Besides a pretty girl like you deserves to be treated right." I pecked his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head in the crook of his neck "I love you" I whispered as I closed my eyes. He kissed my head and whispered "I love you too angel" And with that he carried me to breakfast.

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

Me and Liv were in her room talking about my brother and her sister finally getting together. "It's so cool that they are finally together! I mean we've been waiting for years and it finally happened." I said

Liv was on the computer checking the cameras in the mansion."Yeah it is cool. Finally does two stubborn headed lovebirds admit their feelings. Jess come here and look at this." I jumped out of my bed and went to the computer. On the screen were Jack and Kim. Well Jack is carrying Kim bridal style and she was enjoying it. Me and Liv let out an "AWWW"

"They are so cute! Hey Liv remember the time when we had to teach them to share." I said Liv chuckled and said"Yeah I remember. It took us a chocolate bar and rope also a lot of running but they learned."

* * *

_**Flashback (still Jessie's POV)**_

_We were at my house painting our nails with Liv and having a great time. But our mothers asked us to watch my little brother and her little sister. Well they are six now and this is the 100__th__ time we had to watch them. So me and Liv stop painting our nails and cleaned up the room. While we were waiting for our mothers to come we decided to watch a movie and as if on cue right when the movie started I groaned and Liv laughed at my reaction._

_The door was opened by our mothers and two little kids ran in the room and started jumping on the bed which made us fell on the floor. I groaned again and this time Liv too._

"_Girls thank you so much for watching them. We will back tomorrow be sure to watch them." Said my mom and Liv's mom "Okay girl we are leaving thank you again so much girls bye" _

_And with that our mothers left the room we turned to see the little trouble makers on the bed making strange faces at each other. I face palmed while Liv just laughed at them. They got up from the bed and started chasing each other around the room__until Kim finally jumped on Jack's back and he fell forward. Kim smiled in victory and started to dance while Jack got annoyed stood up and started to tickle her. She was laughing so hard and finally Jack stopped for a moment and Kim took it and started to tickle him. "Aren't they cute?" asked Liv_

"_Well yeah… you're right but I still think they're trouble makers." I said as I watched Kim stopped tickling Jack and hugged him and he hugged her back. "So what are we going to do know?" asked me Liv."Well why we don't go watch a movie in the theater room with little ones. We can get those snacks and they will be quiet if we give them candy."I offered and she nodded._

_We stood up and Liv said "Okay Jack and Kim we are going in the theater room. We will get the snacks you two go there and wait for us" They looked at each other and yelled "RACE YA"before storming out of the room."I swear these kids don't ever get tired."I said and Liv said "Come on the sooner we get the snacks the sooner we can try and calmed them down."I sight and nod. We went to the kitchen got some snacks and drinks and headed to the theater room._

_**In the theater room**_

_We entered the theater room only to find Jack and Kim sitting in the big comfy chairs playing games. We went to them and sat on the other chairs right next to them and the movie started. We gave Jack and Kim snacks and drinks and they sat in their seats quietly eating. Well at least they are quiet "NO I WANT IT!" _

"_NO I DO!"_

_I spoke too soon. I looked over to them and they were fighting for a chocolate bar. "Are you kidding me?"I said to Liv. They started to wrestle on the floor for the chocolate bar so we went and broke them apart. I pulled Jack and took the candy from him while Liv pulled away Kim. I throw the chocolate bar on the floor and started to tickle my little brother then put him in my seat. I looked under my seat was a rope that me and Liv used when we to play spies. _

"_Liv the rope."She looked to me and nodded. She started to tickle Kim and put her next Jack I was still tickling him. Now I started to tickle them both so Liv could get the rope. She got it and we tied them up. We both smiled and high-fived. They started to yell at each other and I couldn't take it so I yelled "Quiet!"They gulped and looked at each other. Liv laughed "Uh Jess I think you scared them enough."_

"_Well they deserved it."I said and took the chocolate bar."Now why are you guys fighting?" asked Liv._

"_I wanted the candy." Said Kim _

"_No I want it!"Said Jack and they faced each other and started to yell at each other._

"_NO I WANT IT!"_

"_NO I DO!"_

"_NO I WANT IT!"_

"_NO I DO!" _

_Each time they yelled their faces were getting close to each other. We watched them with smirks on our faces. _

"_NO I WANT IT!"_

"_NO I DO!" _

"_NO I WANT IT!"_

"_NO I DO!" _

"_NO I WAN-"And they kissed. "Awww"We both said. They pulled away and blushed. Both turned away from each other."Well I think you guys won't want this anymore."I said pointing to the chocolate bar. They didn't react at all so I broke the chocolate bar into half and gave other to Liv. She took it and we ate it while Jack and Kim stood there looking at the ground. "It's time to untie them Jess" said Liv and I nodded. _

_We untied them and Jack jumped out of his and ran out of the room. Kim just stood there in her seat then she jumped out of it and ran out. I looked to Liv"I got Kim you get Jack."I said."Ok"she said and went to find Jack while I went to find Kim._

* * *

_**Liv's POV**_

_I searched all the rooms where he could be but I still hadn't found him.' Where could he be?'I thought. Wait a minute the garden. Why didn't I think of it before? So I went to the garden._

_I went behind the garden where there was a lake and I saw Jack. He sat on the grass in front of the lake. I smiled and went to him. "Hey Jackie" I said as I sat down next to him. He didn't say anything so I asked "Jackie do you like Kimmy?"Again he didn't say anything but jumped in my lap and hugged me. His little arms went around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his little body. I love Jack he was like a little brother to me. Our families were really close friends and we were basically a big family._

_We sat there for a while until I pulled away and so did he but he still sat on my lap. "Jackie will you tell me why did you run off?"He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes. I swear he has the same eyes as his sister."I don't know." He said. I chuckled and asked "Hey Jackie do you like Kimmy?"He blushed and hid his face with his hands. "Okay I promise to tell you a secret if you tell me if you like her."He nodded and said "I like Kimmy. She is very pretty."I smiled and said "Okay my turn. I know that Kimmy likes you."_

_Jack smiled really big and asked "Really?"I kissed his forehead and whispered "Really" He hugged me again and yawned. "Do you want to go inside now?" I asked knowing he was tired. He nodded and hugged me tighter. I knew he was too tired so I picked him up and headed back into the house._

* * *

_**In the mansion **_

_I walked to Jessie's room with a sleepy Jack in my arms. I opened the door quietly and stepped in the room and closed. I turned to find Jessie with a sleepy Kim in her arms looking out the windows. "Hey" I whispered. She turned to me and whispered"Hey Liv looks like we both handled the situation."I smiled "Yeah we did. Let's get them into bed." Jess nodded and put Kim on the bed. Kim slowly sat up as if she was trying to stay asleep and asked "Jessie where Jackie?"Jess smiled and pointed to me. I sat down on the bed with Jack still hugging me. "Hey baby sis Jacky is here."My little sis smiled and came to hug him. She hugged him and me too. _

_Jess stood there laughing while I sat on the bed with two little kids hugging me."Uh Jess a little help?" She nodded and grabbed her camera and took a picture."That's not what I meant."She laughed and said"Hey at least they like you.""Can you help me? Get Kim."I said _

"_Okay" She took Kim and placed her in her lap. I tried to take Jack off me but he didn't let go."Uh Jess a little help with Jack here."She placed Kim on the bed and tried to take Jack but he didn't let go. I signal for her to stop and whispered"Hey Jacky look Kimmy is here."He pulled away and looked at my little sis. _

_Kim was still awake and she smiled when Jack looked at her. Jack got of me and sat next to Kim. He wanted to say something but instead he hugged Kim and smiled and hugged him back. "Awww" we both whispered. They pulled away and Kim kissed Jack's cheek and they laid together in the bed hugging. Jack laid first and let Kim snuggle into him. Kim smiled and snuggled into him and kissed him on the lips quick. She pulled and Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. They instantly fell asleep and we pulled a big blanket on them. Jessie got her camera and took a picture. I smiled "We have to make an album and show them these pictures when they grow up." Jess smiled and pulled out an album "You read my mind Liv I placed all their pictures that we took in here."_

"_Well are we going to give it to them when they grow up?"I asked _

"_Of course but first we need to make more pictures. Let's give it to them when they are together?"Said Jess_

"_Okay so do you want to watch a movie?"I asked she smiled and we went to the theater room leaving price Jackie and princess Kimmy to sleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**Liv's POV**

I got up from the computer "They grow up so fast don't they?" Jess laughed softly and said"Yeah they do. Want to go see them? Maybe it's time to give them to check out the album?"

"Yeah I mean we have a lot of pictures and you know what that means?" We smiled and said "More pictures" in union. She pulled out the album and we went to the garden.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Me and Kim were in the garden having breakfast. I forgot about Jerry so I decided to ask Kim."Hey angel do you think that Jerry likes Grace? Or does Grace like him?" She laughed and said"I am positive that Grace likes Jerry and that he likes her. Let's set them up tonight. They will have dinner together and finally admit their feelings to each other."

I chuckled and said "Just like us." She thought about it for a minute and said "Well no …or yes..I'm not sure" she looked like a confused little puppy. I pulled her to my chest and leaned her head on it. We stayed like that until we heard "Well what do we have here?" said…

* * *

**Hey guys here is chapter seven if you want chapter eight please review and tell me what to do :D Thank you everyone who reviewed chapter six. A shout out to: **

**Franny96 -Thank you very much!**

**Kickfan23-I won't give up and you know it thank you!**

**Peace-Rocks123-Thanks so much my friend!**

**Tohappyformyowngood -Thanks for reviewing and I wanted them together too!**

**Hay-SecretPossiblePhantom-Love -Sorry to keep you waiting thank you for reviewing!**

**iamevablazevska - Thank you so much my dear friend :D**

**pebbles -I will thank you for reviewing!**

**pinkrocker12 - Glad you like it thank you for reviewing!**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favourite/followed the story ! :D :D :D I love you guys ! Peace out !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Visions**

_**Last time on the Legacy of the Dragon **_

_**I **__**chuckled and said "Just like us." She thought about it for a minute and said "Well no …or yes...I'm not sure" she looked like a confused little puppy. I pulled her to my chest and leaned her head on it. We stayed like that until we heard "Well what do we have here?" said…**_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

We stayed like that until we heard "Well what do we have here?" said Kim's sister Olivia. She was with my sister and they were smirking when they saw us. "I think we've got a couple of love birds Liv." Said my sister.

They came and sat with us. I noticed that Jessie is carrying an album. "Hey sis what's that you are carrying?" I asked with Kim still on my chest that got her attention. She stood up but I pulled her to my lap and kissed her cheek. She turned to me and pecked me on the lips before snuggling into my neck.

"Awww you guys are so cute just like when you were little." said Liv

"Here we've got something to show you guys." Said my sister as she passed me an album.

I took the album and we both looked at it. On the cover it said "Jackie and Kimmy memories" We opened it on the first page was a picture of us when we were babies. "That's your first baby picture you two were really cute." Said Liv

I smiled at Kim and we turned to the other pages and Kim stopped at one. It was us kissing as kids. I smiled, leaned and kissed Kim's cheek. "You so had a crush on me when we were little." She laughed and shook her head."Hum from the looks of it you did too." I noticed Mike coming towards us.

"Master Jack your grandfather wants to see you please come with me."Mike had a serious look on his face. I nodded unwrap my arms from Kim and stood up."Come on Jack." Said my sister as she stood up. "Wait sis why are you coming?" She looked at me with a serious look also."Now is not the time for questions Jack just come on." She started walking away with Mike. I started walking to them but I felt pain in my head"AHH"and I collapsed on the ground. Visions started to go through my mind.

* * *

_Vision_

_I was in some kind of armor and a sword in my hand. I looked up to see that dragon from my dream. Strange it's like we have a connection. He looked at me and brought his head down to me. It's like he was showing that he was loyal to me. I put my hand on his head and smiled. But then I sensed something coming I turned around to see that guy in black cloth coming to me. He pulled out a sword and started running towards me. I didn't know what to do so I took out my sword and charged at him. We started fighting and I fought back but he was very strong. I was about to slice him with the sword but before I knew it he stabbed me again. I collapsed and the last thing I saw was the dragon and everything went black…_

* * *

"Jack please wake up." I heard someone calling my name."Come on Jack."I slowly opened my eyes to see Kim, her sister and my sister."What happened?" I asked while I tried to get up.

"You fainted Jack don't you remember?"asked Kim with a worried look. My sister gasped and came over to me. She listed my shirt and saw that I was bleeding."I knew this would happen. Liv get the first aid kit." Olivia rushed out of the room fast. Kim came over to me too. "Jack what happened to you?" she asked almost crying. I didn't know what to say.

Olivia came back with the first aid kit and my sister took care of me. Few minutes later I was laying in my bed with Kim in my lap and our sisters were sitting on the edge of my bed. "Jack what did you see?" asked my sister. How did she know about it? Should I tell her? "I saw a man in a black cloth. He was in my dreams also and tried to kill me two times already. And there is this dragon who is on my side I think…"

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"Shouted my sister what going on with her?"I told you Liv that old man did it. How could he? Didn't he care about his grandson?" Kim got off my lap and went to my sister and hugged her. Liv came over to me "Jack can you please take your shirt off for a moment?" I nodded and took off my shirt which revealed the bandage wrapped around my waist form my vision.

"Jess come here I found it." said Liv as she looking around my neck and back."What you did?"Asked my sister and she came over to me as well as Kim. "Yeah look at it. Well I guess he did do it Jess." My sister's eyes were filled with anger."Okay will someone tell me what's going on?"I asked but my sister was quiet.

"Come on Liv he deserves to know actually Kim does too. So why don't we tell them?"said Kim's sister while looking on my neck."Tell us what?"me and Kim said both and I asked "Why were you looking on my neck?" Liv looked over at my sister and she nodded and came to me. "Okay we will tell you." Kim came to me also and sat in my lap. I hugged her tight to me and she put her head on me chest.

"When you were born there was a terrible accident and you almost died because of it Jack. A man dressed as a nurse kidnapped you and tried to get away."My sister looked at me with a sad face so Olivia continued instead."But your sister saved you. Your grandfather was responsible for the man wanting to kidnap you. On your neck there is a mark like a dragon. He was the one who put the mark on you." I stood up and went to the mirror. It was there in a shape of a dragon. How did I not notice it before?

"It only appears when you have visions or you're in some kind of pain." Said my sister and I looked at her to continue. "The mark is like a curse it could ruin your life because it's a great responsibility that you have to do. Sometimes even it may allow you to hurt the ones you love."When she said that she looked over at Kim who was starring at her listening carefully. Then Olivia continued.

"With the mark on you means that you will be the one to carry the **Legacy of the Dragon. **That's why your sister is madon your grandfather. Also Jack was Kim in one of your dreams/visions?" she asked while Kim looked at me waiting for an answer. I nodded "Yes she was and the man that I fought kidnapped her and I couldn't stop him."I said looking down. I'm so weak.

Olivia sighed and said "Just as I feared. I told you Jess now they are both in danger.""Don't worry as long as they protect each other they are safe. Besides we are here too right?" said my sister to Olivia who nodded."Yeah you're right nothing is going to happen as long as we protect them. Now why don't we go and have some fun. Oh I almost forgot we have another couple to get together don't we?"

Jessica looked at me then Kim and finally Olivia."Yeah we do now quit mopping around and lets go help Jace get together so then I could have a talk with that old man. He has to pay for what he did to my brother." She came over and hugged me "Okay you guys be in the dining room at 6 o clock." said Olivia and walked out of my room with my sister.

So now it was just me and Kim in my room. We sat in silence until Kim stood up from my bed and left the room. She didn't even look at me and I think she could've at least stayed with me but it's her choice. Maybe she just doesn't want to be around me. Will our relationship stay strong? I didn't know what to do so I decided to go to my secret place. I put a shirt on carefully I was still in bandages and put my shoes. I left my phone and went to the balcony. I climbed down the balcony and went to my place.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I stood up from Jack's bed and left the room. I'm still as shocked as Jack but I needed to get away from him now. So I went to Grace. I opened her door to reveal her, my sister and Jack's sister. Grace was in front of a mirror with a black dress on her. She turned to me and smiled. "Hey girl Liv and Jess told me what happened so."She came grabbed my hand, closed the door and pulled me on the bed with Jess and Liv.

"Come on tell us did you guys talk after we left?" asked my sister. "Well after you left we sat in silence for a few moments then I left without saying anything to him or looking at him."I said while looking at my hands. Was I too harsh on him? Then someone smacked me in the head I looked up to Grace with a pillow in her hand.

"Grace what was that about." I said rubbing my head and she hit me again."Grace stop" I yelled. She dropped the pillow and glared at me."Thank you now tell me why were you hitting me." All of a sudden Jess and Liv started laughing. Okay now I'm confused like Jerry. "Seriously Kim? How could you just leave him like that? I think it's very harsh. I mean come on girl the boy just found out something that might ruin his life and you have to be there for him. If you think leaving him like that could fix things then you might as well break up with him."Grace took my hands and looked at me in the eyes. She was my best friend I could never be mad at her.

"Okay let me ask you this. Do you love him?"I nodded. She rolled her eyes. "Kim that thing on your face is for talking and it's called a mouth."I smacked her in the arm and she pretended to be hurt. Jess and Liv looked at me and both asked "Well do you love him?" Okay now that was creepy.

"Yes I do love him. I love him for being him. I fell in love with his smile, his stupid hero complex, his cocky side, his soft side and his deep brown chocolate eyes. I always get lost in his them. He is also the most caring person in the world and I fell in love with him since we were little. Yes I messed up sometimes but he always helped and protected me. I don't want to lose him because if I did I don't know what I'd do. I love him and I always will. But now when I think how I left him…Makes me feel so guilty and I have to apologize to him…" I said well more like expressed my feelings towards him.

I looked at the girls. They were looking at me with their jaws dropped and I laughed. They recovered and laughed too."Well I stand corrected you really love him." said Grace with a smile on her face. "Yes I do. But wait what about you and Jerry?" I asked because we had to get them together.

"Don't worry little sis me and Jess are on it. So go find your prince and we'll handle it." said my sister smirking. I looked at Jessica and she was smirking too."Yeah don't worry princes we handle everything now really go find your prince."I finally looked at Grace. She was smiling "Why are you still here princes? Your prince is waiting for you. Oh and remember to name your first kid after me."I blushed and looked at her laughing "I'm joking don't worry now get your lazy but out of here or I'll have to kick you out" I smiled and hugged her."Okay but you have to tell me everything later alright."She smiled "Yeah yeah now go!" I walked out and headed to Jack's room.

* * *

**Grace's POV**

"Okay now what will I do girls? Jerry is not in his room."I said as I looked into the mirror."Calm down Grace I heard that Jerry went to an old friend's shop for clothes and besides that Jack told me he wanted to ask you out. So you will be in the dining worry about Jerry cause I'm on it. Now I will go find him why don't you wear a mask then when he sees you maybe you could take it of or at the end. I don't you choose so Liv help her get ready I already prepared the room and I'll there Gracie."Explaned Jessica and with that left the room to find Jerry.

I was still in front of the mirror and Liv handed me a mask. I smiled and put it on. "You look beautiful Gracie. Now it's time for you to get your prince come on."We left and headed to my date oh man I hope he likes me.

* * *

**Jerry's POV**

That man that Jack sent me to was awesome. I mean I have a whole new wardrobe I've got to thank Jack for this but later. Right now I need to focus on getting my girl. The limo stopped in front of the mansion. We got back and before I could open the door. Someone else did."Hello Jerry"

I looked at the person carefully she looked like Jack. Oh this was Jack's sister."My name is Jessica Brewer and if you still haven't figured it out I'm Jack's sister. Look we can talk later now your girl is waiting for you so come on." She explained as she dragged me out of the car and I almost tripped over but landed on my feet.

She dragged me into a room that was decorated with a dinner table. "Okay here comes your girl don't worry you can thank us later. Now have fun." she closed the door and I heard the other doors open. They were open by the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and she was wearing a mask. We walked to each other."Grace is that you?"

She took of her mask man she was even more beautiful without it."It's me Jerry." she replied with a soft voice. "Grace I wanted to tell you this for some time now and it's that… I love you Grace"

She walked up to me "Jerry I wanted to tell you that I love you too. "I took her hands in mine "Well in that case Grace would you like to be my girlfriend?"We locked eyes and she smiled "I would love to you big goof." We both leaned in and kissed. Man I finally got the girl of my dreams. Yeahhh that's how the swag master does it WOOH. We pulled away. "Would you like to have dinner with the swag master?"She giggled "Of course I would."I smiled and pulled the chair for her to sit then I sat in the other chair smiling like an idiot and we began to eat. I knew this would be a good night.

* * *

**Kim's POV **

Okay I was in front of Jack's room. I took a deep breath and went it. But he wasn't there and the balcony doors were open and his phone was here. What do I do now? Where could he be? I went to the balcony and looked around behind the gardens was some kind of secret path was there or my eyes are playing tricks on me. But I could've sworn I saw something so I will check it out. Please be okay Jack I'm sorry for leaving you like that._Please be okay!_

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for not updating soon but I'm really busy with school now. Thank you everyone who reviewed/followed/favourite the story :D Special Thanks to:**

**Tohappyformyowngood**

** Ninjago123**

**Franny96**

** Kickfan23**

**pinkrocker12**

**Pebbles**

** bellafan22**

** zonnike**

**Peace-Rocks123**

**Guest**

** Desiree' Graves**

**I love you guys so much thank you for reviewing. If you want chapter nine please review and tell what to do! This time I'll try to update the weekend if and again sorry for keeping you waiting :) Again thank you guys you are the best I love you :D**** Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: I'm sorry**

* * *

_**Previously on The Legacy of the dragon**_

_**Kim's POV **_

_**Okay I was in front of Jack's room. I took a deep breath and went it. But he wasn't there and the balcony doors were open and his phone was here. What do I do now? Where could he be? I went to the balcony and looked around behind the gardens was some kind of secret path was there or my eyes are playing tricks on me. But I could've sworn I saw something so I will check it out. Please be okay Jack I'm sorry for leaving you like that.**_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was in my tree house which is my secret place with a cat on my lap. I and grandpa build it when I came to visit and since then I always come here to clear my mind. It's hidden behind the gardens so no one would find it. That's why it's my special place and no one knows about it except grandpa and maybe my sister. One time she followed me and tried to get me down. But I was very stubborn and eventually she got me down by faking that she was in trouble. I thought that she really was so I jumped right of the tree house and landed on her and making her fall.

Also I got Kris with me too. Kris is my cat. He is a little kitty as I would've said but now he's grown. I found him on my sixth birthday and kept him since then. I love him, he is so cute and I saw that he was asleep so I pet him on the head and he snuggled more into my lap. I smiled and leaned on the big pillows that I had left there because sometimes I sleep here if I need to.

My smile faded as I thought of Kim when she left me like that. I know she was shocked from what mine and her sister said but still that doesn't mean she can't-Who am I kidding? She can do anything she wants but isn't a girlfriend supposed to be with you in times like this? Well mine doesn't want to be here I guess. But I spent all my life thinking about her and I can't give up that easily. I smiled as I remembered a song that describes Kim perfectly and I started to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying__  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_  
_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_  
_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are._

_Yeah_

I heard someone clapping so I looked up to see the girl I've been singing about." How did she find me and why?" I thought cause the way she left me was like she didn't care.

**Rudy's POV**

We were supposed to fly for Japan last week but Milton had a French horn lessons, Eddie had a cello recital and I had to watch my grandmother who came to visit me. She is very nosy and likes to make fun of me, most of the time she tries makeup on me. But when she came this year I pulled a prank on her, I put a 'kick me' sign on her. I know it's not original but someday I will make her pay and be pay I really mean pay the makeup costs a fortune. I told Jack's and Kim's sister we'll there to get them together. But m- 'RINGGG' I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID .It was Jack's Sister Jessica and I answered.

* * *

_**Call**_

"_**Hello"**_

"_**Hey Rudy where are you guys? You were supposed to be here last week."**_

"_**Yes I know but my grandmother came to visit and Milt-"**_

"_**Well while you guys were busy we got them together but now… I'm not sure if they are on good terms…"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Well long story you have to come here soon."**_

"_**Okay we'll leave tomorrow."**_

"_**Good the sooner you guys come the better."**_

_**End of call**_

* * *

Now I have to go them that we are leaving so I went to the dojo and saw Eddie flirting with Kelsey, Milton and Julie studying. "Hey guys pack we're stuff we're leaving for Japan tomorrow." They looked at me and started laughing?

"What?" They continued to laugh.

"What?"I asked again still the same.

"WHAT?"I shouted annoyed. Milton came to me and gave me a mirror. I took it and saw that I had lipstick, earrings and makeup on me. I gasped and shouted "GRANDMAAA" and with that I went to the bathroom while the others were still laughing.

**Jessica's POV**

"I just talked to Rudy and he said they'll leave soon." I said to Liv. I and she are in my room sitting in my bed playing chess cause we hadn't played it in a long time."That's good but what are we going to do with Jack and Kim I feel like the bond they have is going to break."

I moved my knight with three spaces and she took it with her rook. I looked up at her to see that she was worried.

"Hey don't worry you know that they will overcome every up and down and it's only going to make them stronger." She moves her pawn and I took with my bishop but she takes it with her knight. Okay I saw what she did. She sacrificed her pawn to get my bishop clever. "I hope they stay strong cause if not we're going to have to help. How is your scar?"

I took my eyes off the board and looked at her. I pull up my sleeve and looked at it. It was from when my brother was bore some guy in a black cloth tried to kill him but I didn't let him. Now the same guy wants to finish the job but I won't let that happen."It's okay but sometimes still brings nightmares. Why do you ask?" I was confused

She took off her glasses which she only wears when she studies, thinks or is on the computer. "You do know we're going to have to protect his friends too when they get here?"I only nod still thinking on the game."Then why did we tell them to come?" I took her queen with mine and then she took it with her king. So I moved my rook to the end and I could tell she was confused but moved her knight to my rook and took it but left her king cornered by my pawns. I moved my knight towards her king and took it._"Checkmate"_

"We told them to come to Japan but not exactly where didn't we? I asked looking at my pawns that were left on the board. She smiled and nodded. Then we decide to go to the kitchen to make us some snacks.

**Kim's POV**

After I went to that secret path I saw a tree house build on a big apple tree. I walked towards it and climbed the ladder then I heard someone singing. I finally climbed the ladder and stood up only to see Jack on some pillows with a cat in his lap. I didn't know he had a cat. He finished singing and looked at me. His eyes were filled with sadness, pain and regret. Okay now I hate myself.

* * *

**No one's POV**

They were staring at each other like they were daring the other one to speak first. He was looking at her with pain in his eyes while she looked at him guilty. He was thinking only why did she come here and how did she find him. But she was thinking what to say to him because she was still in shook of all the information Jessica and Olivia told them. While they were still staring Kris got up from Jack's lap and stretched then saw Kim. He went to her and snuggled in her legs. She smiled leaned down and pet him then she hugged him and let him go. He hopped on the window let out a '_Meow'_ and jumped on the tree and went outside. The silence was killing Kim so she decided to break it.

"I didn't know you had a cat." He sighed."I and grandpa found him when we build the tree house because he always came here to sleep." She nodded and walked towards him and sat down in front of him."How did you find me?"

"I went to your room and from the balcony I saw some kind of secret path and decided to check it out." He looked at her and asked the questing that was eating him."Why did you come?"

She was confused."What?"

"You heard me."

"I came because I was worried about you." He laughed and stood up. Now she was beyond confused with his attitude."Why are you laughing?" He stopped and looked at her. "Oh so you cared yeah sure. The way you left me just screams I care about you doesn't it."

She stood up too and glared at him."Of course I care. I was just shocked."

"Like I wasn't shocked too but did you asked how I felt. No you didn't because you only cared about YOURSELF." He shouted the last part and she became furious. "Oh I only care about myself says you. YOU'VE BEEN LOCKED UP ALL THIS TIME. YOUR ATTITUDE CHANGED BUT NOT ONLY IT DID YOU TOO. YOU'RE ACTING LIK-"Kim was cut off by Jack shouting too.

"OH I'M THE HERK YOU'RE JUST SOME BLONDE WHO DOENST LISTEN TO I TOLD YOU THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS CHEATING YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME, YOU FORGOT OUR FRIENDSHIP ANNYVERSARY JUST BECAU-"Jack was cut off by Kim who slapped him so hard the red mark on his left cheek stung.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDJE ARE YOU IN MY LIFE? HUH? JUST A BIG JERK WHO ALWAYS THINKS HE IS RIGHT AND CARES ONLY FOR HIMSELF. WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Jack was still shocked and when he heard what Kim said one thought hit him like a knife 'Who are you in my life?' So he looked at her still shocked.

"Okay then if that's how you want it then so be it. Like you said who am I in your life."Kim stood there still angry."I'll arrange a jet for tomorrow to send you back to Seaford then you can finally move on and forget everything. You'll like that wont you? Goodbye Kim." With that he jumped from the window and landed on the ground with a thud then ran in to the mountain. While Kim stood there shocked of what happened and tried to take it all in. She snapped out of her trance and went back in the mansion.

* * *

**Jerry's POV**

The swag master finally got his dream girl to be his girlfriend all thanks to Jack's sister and Kim's. I wonder where Jack is. I haven't seen him and Kim too. Right now I'm with Grace in her room and we're watching chick flicks because she wanted to. Man how do girls watch these things and think that they are sad I mean guys would never cry. I looked at the movie and it was the scene where Jenny's boyfriend got shot right after they kissed and Grace started to cry. Oh girls.

"Grace come on its okay in the end of the movie he still lives." Yeah he does cause we are watching this movie for the fifth time.

"I know but every time it's so emotional and-"she cut herself off and started to cry again cause in the scene is shown that her boyfriend will leave but will be invalid I think. She stopped crying and kissed my cheek.

"Have you seen Kim anywhere?"She asked."Cause she is nowhere to be found." I shook my head and asked "Have you seen Jack anywhere?"

"No but I'll call Kim you Jack okay?" I nodded and took out my phone while she took out hers. I clicked on Jack's number but nothing. I looked to my baby and she sighed "No I got nothing."

"Neither do I maybe we should look for them?"She thought for a while and said "Well I don't know maybe and I think I should go and ask Jessie and Liv." I nodded and she got off my lap "I will go look for Jack kay?" She nodded and kissed my cheek before we both walked out of her room.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I'm stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I say all those things and I insulted her. I sighed and stopped for a break. I looked towards me was shinning something so I started to walk forward. It was night and the moon was shinning bright. I finally stopped and looked at the view before my eyes. A waterfall and dummies made of wood all over the place also logs with cuts. I just realized something this is the place my grandfather was telling me about when I was little this is how he became a master in martial art by some tough training well I guess I won't be leaving this place soon…

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe what just happened I slapped Jack, we fought and we broke up…Well I'm better off without him maybe…Oh man I was angry and I let it out on him. This was really hard for him and I have to be there for him. But he did hurt me too so in a way we are both guilty. I went to my room and collapsed on my bed. A few tears slipped from my eyes and cried softly into the pillows. I stood up and went to the bathroom.

"_SMASH" _

I heard something smashed and went to see a picture frame which holds a picture of me and Jack goofing off. The glass was shattered and it broke right in the middle cutting me from Jack. I have a bad feeling about it. I turned to see my window open? When did I open it? Oh no I think something bad is going to happen and I made a big mistake…but I will fix it. I will find Jack and apologize to him. Even if I thought that I'm better off without him I'm not.

_Knock knock _

"Come in" I said not taking my eyes of the picture. Then I turned around to see…

* * *

**Hey guys I'm really sorry to keep you waiting but I have my exams coming up and practise. Basically I don't have any time for myself but holidays are coming soon and I will try to update more often. I hoped y'all liked this chapter even though it was a little sad for Jack and Kim but don't worry they will get together in the other chapters. If you want them to get back together soon you can PM and help me with it. Also a shout out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Thank you also who favourite/followed the story. A_ big shout_ out to_ Kickfan23_ thank you my friend for the kind words. THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**

**Before I go can you guys guess who came in Kim's room?**

**a)Jessica**

**b)Olivia**

**c)Jerry**

**d)Grace**

**e)Jack's grandfather **

**Okay well that's it for now. I'll try to update sooner but if you want chapter ten please review and tell me what to do :D **

**Peace out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the wait :) but I wanted it to be !**

**Also I don't own Kickin it.**

* * *

**Chapter ten: The curse mark**

_**Previously on the Legacy of the Dragon**_

_**Kim's POV **_

_**Knock knock **_

"_**Come in" I said not taking my eyes of the picture. Then I turned around to see…**_

* * *

I turned around to see an old man who I'm guessing is Jack's grandfather. He had a smile on his."Hello you must be Kim. I'm Greg Brewer Jack's grandfather. He told me a lot about you and he was right you are beautiful."

I blushed at his complement Jack really said that about me. I snapped out of my trance."It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Brewer."He laughed "Please call me Greg or grandpa."I smiled and nodded. Then I turned my attention back to the picture I held in my hands."Is something wrong?"

I sighed and put the picture on the bed and cleaned the pieces of glass that were left on the floor. Greg sat on the bed and looked at the picture. I sat on the bed next to him."Are you two dating?"He asked still looking at the picture.

"We were but we had a fight and we broke up." I said remembering what I had said to him. God it makes me feel so guilty."Why did you fight?" he asked as he gave me the picture. I was about to answer but Jessica and my sister came in my room and Jessica looked furious. She stepped towards Greg "You" and said to her grandfather.

I sat there confused."So I'm guessing you told them about the-"he started and she cut him off "Yes I did told them and you're responsible for almost killing my little brother when he was born and then you placed that curse on him. How dare you?"

**Jessica's POV**

We were going to Kim's room to ask her what happened but when we entered her room she was sitting on her bed with my grandfather. I stepped towards him "You" He sat there looking at me innocent. ."So I'm guessing you told them about the-"he started but I cut him off. "Yes I did told them and you're responsible for almost killing my little brother when he was born and then you placed that curse on him. How dare you?"

"It's not your choice neither his. It doesn't conc-"I cut him off again man this old man is getting on my nerves."Oh it does concern me when you ruined my little brother's life. How could you do that to your grandson? "I said and continued staring at him. Some grandfather he is.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Kim and I looked to her. She looked like she has cried and I saw a picture on her bed. It was her and Jack having fun. What happened to them? "What do you mean Kim?" asked her sister

"Yeah wasn't he with you?"I agreed with Liv. Kim stood up from the bed."Well I went to find him in his room but he wasn't there. I went to his balcony and from there saw a path. So I followed it and it led to a tree house. I went in and he was sitting there with a cat in his lap but it left. And he asked why I was the-"I cut her off cause this is really hard for her. "Kim its okay it isn't your fault neither his but right now you too need some time to think."

I hugged her and she hugged back."But Jess we fought and he said I was just some blonde and I said to him 'Who are you in my life?' and he jumped from the window…"she started to cry a little. Wow they must really love each other. I know my brother wouldn't say such things he was upset and he let his anger take control. I wonder if he can control the curse mark?

**Liv's POV**

I stood there watching my little sister cry as she hugged Jess. I know Jack wouldn't say such things he was angry and confused. But I think they just need some time because they really love each other and if one is hurting the other one is too. Right now I know he is hurt like Kim. They have a bond that can't be broken and it won't I just hope the curse mark doesn't get in the way.

I looked to Mr. Brewer a.k.a. the person who put the curse mark on his own grandson and who was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I was there with Jess the day Jack was born and the curse mark was put on him. Jessica has every right to be angry with him because if it wasn't for her he would be dead.

"Look Kim we all know that you and Jack love each other and you guys have a bond that cannot be broken trust me."I went my little sister who let go of Jessica and hugged me."So do you know where he is Jess?"

She looked at her grandfather and asked "Do you know where your grandson is?" He was silent for a moment and Kim let go of me and wiped her tears. "Well there is somewhere I think he could be? Do you know where I trained when I was his age Jessica? I thought I told you about it." He said and stood up. "Yeah I know do you think he would be there?"

"I'm positive." He said and turned to Jessica."I am really sorry Jessica I-"He started to say but Jess cut him off"Oh so now you're sorry? You-"I cut her off this time "Jess! We don't have time for this unless you want to stay here and argue or go and find your brother." I love Jessica but she can argue later. She is not the only one who cares about Jack. She sighed "Your right Liv let's go." And we went to find Jack.

**Rudy's POV **

I was in the dojo waiting for the guys to come. After 10 minutes Milton and Eddie came through the doors."Hey Rudy we're ready. "Said Milton he had a small suitcase and a backpack. But Eddie had two suitcases. I had only one big suitcase."Okay guys let's head for the airport."

We got in the minivan and headed for the airport. We were almost there but it was surrounded by police officers and firemen. I took out my phone."Rudy look!"Milton pointed to the airport it was on fire. Well it looks like we aren't going to Japan anytime soon. The police came out of the building with two thugs handcuffed maybe they were the ones who started the fire.

After minutes the firemen turned out the fire and I think I saw something on the roof of the airport. Something black? "Guys stay in the car I'll call Jessica." I stepped out of the car and looked at the roof top. Someone in a black cloth was there with a mask. 'Who is that guy?' I thought. Suddenly my phone vibrated and I took it out. I looked once again to the roof top and he was gone. Okay now that is weird. I dialed Jessica's number.

* * *

_Call_

_-Hey Rudy. Now really is not the time._

_-Hey Jessica I wanted to tell you that we won't be able to come to Japan. There was a fire at the airport and there was this guy on the roof top of it…_

_-What about him?_

_-He was dressed in a black cloth with a mask on…_

_-Not him again._

_-What do you mean?_

_-Rudy I think it's better for you guys not to come trust me._

_-Why?_

_-Well things aren't really good right now but can you do me a favor?_

_-Yes of course._

_-Okay I need you …_

* * *

**Milton's POV**

What's taking Rudy so long? We've been sitting here for 20 minutes and Eddie ate all of the food he brought. He ate that sandwich in one bite. "Seriously Eddie?"I rolled my eyes.

He swallowed and said "What you know I eat when I'm nervous." I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Just then Rudy got in the car."Finally Rudy what took you so long?" I asked and he turned to us."Guys we're not leaving for Japan. I want you to be tomorrow at the dojo at 10 am got it." He said with a stern look on his face. We nodded and he dropped us off at my house.

**Jerry's POV**

I searched everywhere for Jack but I just couldn't find him. Then I went to the gardens to see everyone there. By everyone I mean grandpa, Jessica, Olivia, Grace and Kim. Jessica was talking on the phone behind them. "Hey guys" I called and they turned around.

"Hey Jerry what's up?"Asked Kim turning around to face me."Have you guys see Jack? I searched everywhere for him but I couldn't find him." Kim looked at the floor and shook her head but didn't say anything."We were just going to see him." said gramps with a small smile on his face.

"So you know where he is?"I asked and he nodded."Okay then lead the way gramps."We started walking and I went to Kim. "Man Kim you should keep that boyfriend of yours on a leash."I joked. She stopped clenched her hands into fists."He's not my boyfriend Martinez and I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to have kids."With that she continued to walk behind her sister.

Suddenly someone slapped me in the shoulder. I turned to see my girlfriend."Jerry they broke up and don't even try to joke about it."I was confused that they broke up."Why did they?" Grace looked at Kim and then back at me."I don't know Kim still hasn't told me anything. She will tell me later. But no more jokes okay?" I nodded "Okay mother." And she slapped my cheek." Ouch mamacita what was that for?" What's with these girls? "You deserved it now let's go!"We started walking towards the others."Girls" I mumbled. But Grace and Kim heard me "What was that?"They both asked."Nothing" I stuttered quickly.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"KIA"I screamed as I broke 6 more bricks. I have trained here ever since I found this place. Also there is a small shed where there was a black Gi that I'm wearing now but it's different from others. It's a lot easier to move and it fits me perfectly. I think it used to be my grandfather's when he was training here.

I dusted myself and took of the top of my Gi. I walked to the waterfall and sat there clearing my mind of everything. It's like meditating but it helps me clear my mind and concentrate on getting stronger. But I couldn't clear my mind from Kim. We may have broken up but I still love her and nothing can change my feelings towards her. I think she needs some time to think as well as I. Right now I prefer to keep training here.

This place is really peaceful and it helps me control my anger. But sometimes when I lose control that dude in the black cloth appears and I start having visions. It's like I'm in a trance and I have to fight hard to wake. The dragon is also there and sometimes he talks to me. It's like he understand me and said something about a curse mark. I look at me as hard as I can but it's not there it only appears when I'm angry or hurt. Well I think it's time for more training so I stepped out of the water and went to the dummies. I beat them with full force not caring if my knuckles bleed or if I have any wounds.

* * *

**Jack's grandfather's POV**

We are still walking on the path where I think Jackson would be. I look at his sister who is next to me. I know it's my fault he nearly died and I understand why his sister is angry but it's not his/her choice. Only the dragon lords decide who is worthy to carry out the legacy. I'm glad it's my grandson but at the same time I regret it. I look ahead to see we're almost there."We are almost there kids."

"Are you sure he is there?"Asked Kim and I can sensed that she is worried."Yes Kim I'm sure of it."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"I guess I just am. I know Jackson and whether he is angry or upset he needs to let out all the anger and stress in him. I bet he already started training."

Jessica turned to me."You think so?" I know she blames me for this and she has the right."Do you not know your little brother?"I asked with smile. She smiled back to me for the first time."I guess. He is so stubborn." I laughed."I wonder where he gets it from."

**Kim's POV**

I was worried if he might not be there so I decided to ask his grandfather.

"Are you sure he is there?"

"Yes Kim I'm sure of it."He said confident. "But how can you be so sure?"

"I guess I just am. I know Jackson and whether he is angry or upset he needs to let out all the anger and stress in him. I bet he already started training."He smiled and started to talk to Jessica.

I continued to walk but heard some voices_."Kim"_ I stopped and turned but there was no one behind the others were still ahead_."Kim"_ I heard it again and it sounded like Jack. But he sounded worried_."Kim"_ it started to get louder_."KIM"_ Now he was shouting and I looked everywhere but I didn't see anything.

"Hey Kim" someone called. I turned to see Jerry waving at me."Come on slow poke or you'll miss to see your boyfriend."He laughed and Grace smacked him on the. He let out his war chant and started speaking in Spanish. I chuckled and ran to them. Huh the voices stopped weird.

I caught up with them and Mr. Brewer signaled to keep quiet. Like watching an animal. I walked closer to see a training field and a shirtless Jack beating the crap out of the dummy. He was sweating and his six-pack was toned hard. Oh how I jus-Snap out of it Kim. "Told you he'd be training." said Greg to Jessica."I should've known he is my brother of course." she said with smile. Jerry pumped his fist in the air."Yeah that's my bro always working hard." Then suddenly Jack stopped and chuckled. He closed his eyes and took out a knife and threw it in our direction. I closed my eyes for a second. I peeked only to see Greg with the knife in his hand with a smile on his."That's my grandson."

We all stood up and stepped out of the trees."If that's your way of hunting animals I suggest you guys try a different strategy."Jack said turning around to face us.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

While I was training I heard voices coming from the trees. I knew it might be my grandfather so I decided to play a little trick. But then I heard more voices. He must have brought the gang with him. So I stopped, closed my eyes, took out a knife and threw it in their direction.

"If that's your way of hunting animals I suggest you guys try a different strategy."I joked. Then I heard my grandfather say."That's my grandson."I smiled a little.

They came out of the trees and walked towards me."It's good to see you grandson." he said. I only nodded and my sister attacked me with a bear hug. I laughed but hugged her back."Don't scare me like that again baby brother you had all of us worried."She mumbled and let go of me. "I'm sorry of I worried you but I just needed some time to think."

Then Grace, Olivia and Jerry hugged me. I look at Kim but she was staring at the ground. Okay this is awkward."Well now if you ready let's go home." said Jerry but I wasn't. "No I can't leave not yet." I went up to my grandfather "Where is it?"

The others were confused but I'm not. "What are you talking about?"Oh so he want to play this game."You what I'm talking about. The tunnel of Tartarus." He gasped."Oh don't be so surprised that I know. You knew this would happen when you put that curse on me. Now tell me where it is."

"Okay I will let's go in the shed and I will tell you." He replied with a stern look and started walking to the shed. They followed him except for Kim. She stood there looking at the ground. I was about to say something but she walked past me and went to the others. I sighed 'Was our break up a mistake?"I questioned myself.

I put on my Gi top and went into the shed to find everyone sitting on pillows and my grandfather sitting in the center. I sat down in front of him and the others gathered. "How much do you know about it?"He asked me while looking around the shed. My sister knew this so she decided to stay silent.

"All I know is that it's a place where souls were judged after death and where the wicked received punishment. But I was also told that they could help me control the curse before it's too late."I explained and his eyes widened "Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded. There was a long silence in the room. I'm guessing the others without my sister were shocked.

"Okay then I will show you. You have to survive a week of torture and if you succeed you will gain the power to control the curse mark." He explained and we got up and got out of the shed. Jerry pulled me a little away from the others. "Are you going to do this dude?"Asked Jerry and I smiled a little."Yes Jerry I have to."

He sighed "Then I'm coming with you." What? Did he really say that? I don't want to hurt my friends it's my entire fault he is here with me.

"I don't think you can Jerry. But you can help me be staying here and protecting the girls."He looked at me and smiled a little "Okay dude I know you'll handle it."We bro hugged and went back to the girls.

Jerry went up to his girlfriend and hugged her while my sister and Kim's were talking. I looked around for Kim and she was right next to my grandfather who was looking at the waterfall. Kim crossed her arms and started to walk towards her sister. But I felt something bad. So I closed my eyes and listened to the wind blowing.

I took a deep breath and listened again still nothing. I did again but this time I heard it. _He_ was here hiding in the trees and shadows. Oh no this is bad. I snapped my eyes open and saw a sword flying from the air pointed towards her. I ran with lighting speed and covered her with my body taking the impact. I wrapped my arms around her so she didn't get hurt. She gasped when she saw blood coming out of my side. I didn't care about the pain only for her. The others all stood there shocked looking at me and Kim. They immediately surrounded us.

Grandpa pulled out the sword from my side and threw it into the river. The pain was taking over my whole body but I didn't give in just yet. I closed my eyes for a second and felt a hand cupped my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Kim with tears in hers. I don't care if we're together or not I'm going to protect her with my life."Why?" She asked now crying and hugged me. We stayed there for a moment and then we pulled away.

I was about to fall but Jerry pulled over my arm around his neck."I got you Jack now let's go." My sister pulled over my other arm around her neck and we started to head to the mansion."Hang in there little brother." My grandfather quickly put his jacket on me."Stay strong boy."I felt so weak. The last thing I saw was Kim crying as she hugged her sister and Grace. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Hey guys chapter 10 is up. I know it's a little sad for Jack but don't worry he'll be okay. I big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **

**bellafan22**

** .3705**

**Peace-Rocks123**

**Ninjago123**

**Guest # 1**

** swagmasterlol**

**Kickfan23**

**LUKET**

**Guest #2**

**THANK YOU so much everyone it means a _lot_ to me. Also a shout out to everyone who guessed it was Jack's grandpa:**

**bellafan22**

**Peace-Rocks123**

**Ninjago123**

**Guest # 1**

**LUKET**

**You guys guessed right :D Okay I will tell you about the next chapter it's called_ 'Unexpected visitor'._**

** Jack will still be in the hospital with Kim not leaving his side but when someone unexpected comes to see her will their relanshionship stay strong or not.**

**_Here's a sneak peek_**

_**Kim's POV**_

_**We brought Jack to the hospital and they said he needed a surgery. Now I'm really worried!He saved me but why? I hurt more and now this. He was still in the surgery room and we're in the waiting room. "Hey guys I'm going to get a snack from the cafeteria." I said cause I was a little hungry."Wait Kim!" I turned around to see Jessica"I'll come with you." I only nodded **_

_**We went to the cafeteria and got some snacks for the others then I bumped into someone I thought I would never see again...**_

_**End of sneak peek **_

**Well I hope y'all liked it also can you guess who it is? if you guys want chapter 11 please review and tell me what to do. When you guys review it means a lot to me cause I'm still new to writting stories but thank you everyone for the kind words you guys are that's it for now if anyone has questions or ideas for the next chapter please PM me. LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE KIND WORDS! **

**Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm really sorry guys for not updating so long but I was really busy with my exams and competitions... I know you guys probably hate me now and again I'M SORRY! If you havent given up on this story I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Unexpected visitor**

**Kim's POV**

**In the hospital**

We brought Jack to the hospital and the doctors said that he needed a surgery. Now I'm really worried. He saved me but why? I hurt him more and now this. He was still in the surgery room and we're in the waiting room."Hey guys I'm going to get a snack from the cafeteria."I said because I was a little hungry."Wait Kim!" I turned around to see Jessica "I'll come with you." I only nodded.

We went to the cafeteria and got some snacks for the others then I bumped into someone I thought I would never see again my ex-boyfriend Brad Wolfe. Out of all the people in the world why did it had to be him? On second thought what's he doing here? I looked at him and he smiles at me. Jessica stood there watching him closely.

"Well hello there cup-"He starts to flirt with me now oh no way am I going to let that happen.

I punch his arm and he backs away rubbing it."Don't call me that! And what are you doing here you jerk?"

He smirks and before I knew he was in front of me."I came to win you back doll."He said while he tried to touch me. Did he just call me 'doll'? Oh now he is going to get it. I slap his hand."What did you say? Listen here you stupid jerk don't call me 'doll' or anything else that crosses that dirty mind of yours! I-"Brad tried to grab me but I pushed him away. He grabbed my wrist hard and leaned in to kiss me.

I was about to beat the crap out of him but Jessica stood in front of me and in the blink of an eye she send Brad flying backwards crashing into the dessert table. Reminds me of when I tossed Ricky in the dessert table. She did a move I have never seen in all my years of training karate. Amazing now I'm wondering what were she and my sister doing all this time. Wow and I thought Jack was scary when he gets angry. They really are related.

**Jessica's POV**

Me and Kim got food for the others so we headed back then she bumped into her ex-boyfriend Brad Wolfe. I can't believe she used to date him. He looks like a douche. I stand there watching him closely I've got a strange feeling about him. Like something is not right or _someone._

"Well hello there cup-"He starts to flirt with Kim and she punches his arm and he backs away rubbing it."Don't call me that! And what are you doing here you jerk?" Kim glared.

He smirked and stood in front of her. Brad flirted with her but Kim pushed him back. He grabbed her wrist and leaned to kiss her, she tries to get pull away but struggles. Oh no he's not going to get away with it. I stood in front of him and did a special move that granddad taught me. It sent him flying backwards crashing into the dessert table.

I smirked and walked to him. "Next time you lay a finger on her I won't go easy! Got it jerk?" I glared. He nodded scared and quickly ran out of the cafeteria.

"Omg his face was priceless."She let out a giggle. "Why don't we go back to the waiting room the others are probably hungry." I suggested. She nodded and we headed to the elevator. Once we were in the elevator I saw her head down while with tears on her cheeks. I smiled."What's wrong?"

She looked up."Jess I'm so sorry about Jack it all my-"I hugged her before and she sobbed into my shoulder."Don't apologize it's not your fault. Jack was only doing the thing he does best." We pulled away and she looked at me. "Protecting the people he loves." I said with a warm smile. She wiped her tears and smiled.

**Kim's POV**

I smiled and we went back to the waiting room. We gave the others the food and we all ate in silence.

**Three Hours later**

We have been waiting for three hours now and I'm really worried. The doctors said that he needs a surgery and that it was long. But it's been three hours already. Just then the doctor came in the room. We all jumped from our seats."Are you waiting for Jackson Brewer?"

We all nodded."Yes we are. How is he?" asked Jessica looking worried. I don't blame her, she loves her little brother more than anything else in the world. I looked at my sister glad she was with me because I don't know what I would do without her.

"The surgery went well but he has lost a lot of blood and we need-"The doctor started explaining how Jack was but was cut off from Jessica.

"Take mine!" said Jessica with a stern look. "But you have to-"

"I'm his sister. Now take my blood!"She ordered. The doctor nodded and told her to follow him. I sighed and we again sat in our chairs waiting…

* * *

**No one's POV**

It was midnight and the moon was shining bright. The others were still in the waiting room. Jessica came back with the doctor who told them that only one person can see Jack now. Everybody looked at Kim and smiled. They were all tired of waiting so Kim suggested that they go home while she stayed with Jack. Jessica and Olivia agreed so did Jerry and Grace, and Jack's grandfather. They all hugged Kim and told her that they would bring her clothes tomorrow so she can change.

Olivia knew how much Jack meant to her little sister so she didn't try to stop her. Jessica also wanted to see her brother but she can wait cause knew how Kim felt. They were walking behind Jerry and Grace who were snuggled up to each other.

Greg was already waiting for them in front of the car. Jerry and Grace exited the hospital first and went to the car. Grace almost fell asleep so Greg told them to get in and wait a little. They hopped in and Jerry pulled his girlfriend on his lap. He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair waiting for the others to come.

Olivia and Jessica exited the hospital doors and looked towards the sky. Jessica immediately stopped as she saw the moon. She froze cause she felt something bad was about to happen. Olivia knew why had Jessica stopped so she looked at Greg and pointed towards the moon. He nodded and went to them.

"Are you girls sure?" He asked

"Yes we are grandfather. We know what to do. Right Liv?" Jessica looked at Olivia. They've been best friends since they were babies. They have a strong friendship and always helped each other in a time of need. Olivia smiled "Of course. Why don't you take Grace and Jerry home it's not safe for them here now and besides they are tired."

Greg smiled at them."Okay then be careful and remember everything you learned use it to your advantage." They both nodded and Greg left.

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

Okay it's just the two of us now plus Jack and Kim in the hospital. I know his target is Jack and because Kim is there he will target her too."Jess are you okay?" I heard Liv asking. I nod and looked at her."Okay we have to work fast Liv. It's only a matter of time before he comes." I said as I looked at my watch and it was 10 pm.

Liv asked with a smile. "So just like we planed?"

I smiled back at her."Yes but be careful when you get the pills."

She smirks. "I've always been careful you should be worried about yourself. It wasn't I who mixed up the two swords last time now was it?" Oh she just had to use it …

"It was only one time!" I groaned in frustration. "Besides we were six how-"she cut me off

"Quiet I hear something." We both shut our mouths and listened. All I heard was the wind blowing the leaves in different directions. But Liv was always the one with the sharp hearing.

"Jess he is near you have to go get it." she said while looking at trees. My eyes widen as I saw behind her a shadow. This is bad he is already close."Okay I'm going besides we wasted enough time. Liv please be careful his shadow is here that means he is not far behind and-"She hugged me tight and I hugged back. I've known Liv for my whole life and we always did everything together. Nothing could tear us apart just like the little trouble makers.

We pulled away and smiled at each other. She smirked and said" I know he is Jess and trust me I'll be fine." I nodded and we both turned our backs to each other and ran in the opposite directions. _'Please be okay Jack, Kim and Liv'._

**Olivia's POV**

I sensed his shadow is here but I won't do anything _yet. _I turn to glance at the trees. "Jess he is near you have to go get it." I said to her not taking my eyes off the trees. Her eyes widen as she saw the shadow. I know it's bad but we'll stop this.

."Okay I'm going besides we wasted enough time. Liv please be careful his shadow is here that means he is not far behind and-"She started to panic and I hugged her. We've know each other our whole lives and nothing can tear us apart just like Jack and Kim. We pulled away and I smirked. " I know he is Jess and trust me I'll be fine." she nodded and we both turned our backs to each other and ran in the opposite directions.

I ran into the hospital and went on the third floor where they keep the antibiotics, pills, medicines. I walked out from the elevator and looked around. There were five rooms. I picked the one in the middle and walked towards it.

I tried to open it but no use. Okay time for plan B. I took a deep breath and got into a fighting stance and kicked the door down. I went inside and looked around. Taking the pills I needed I saw something on the floor. I picked it up and ran out of the room.

**Jessica's POV**

I was running fast before I finally reached my goal. I stopped to catch breath. Then I finally entered the shop. People here think it's abandoned but that's just for disguise. My grandfather Greg Brewer and John Crawford Liv's granddad built it together. They always used it to train and keep track of things, which is why the Crawfords and Brewers are really close friends.

I walked in the shop and closed the door locking it. I flicked on the lights and went to the table which had a laptop on it. I quickly typed in our code and behind me opened two doors. With a hurry I stepped in them and watched them close. Pushing the L1 button I took out my phone and send a message to grandpa.

Then I stepped out of the elevator and looked around. It's been a while since we last came here. It's our base and we use it only for emergencies. I went on the computer to track that Brad just to see if he is involved in any of this. The program started searching and I went to change. By the time I was done the computer showed the results…

**Brad's POV in the Black Dragon's hideout**

That stupid girl I'll get my revenge on her for humiliating me in front of everyone. The tournament is only a few months away and then I will get the chance to fight Jack. Once I beat him Kim will come to me.

"Brad come on we have to crash a party in the hospital." Said Frank with an evil smile on his face. I'm a black dragon now and we came here to get revenge on those stupid warriors. But I mostly want revenge on that stupid skate rat Brewer.

"In the hospital? Wait you mean-"I was cut off.

He nodded and we got dressed. I took something without anyone looking. It was a gun which Ty said to not touch but who cares it will help me take care of _him_…

* * *

**Meanwhile in the hospital**

**Kim's POV **

The doctor finally allowed me to see Jack. Now I'm after the doctor to show me his room. He stopped and turned to me."Okay this is Jackson Brewer's if anything happens please press the button on the wall." I nodded and he left.

I stood there thinking should I see him now or wait...No I want to see him and I'm not changing my mind. I opened the door and walked in quickly closing it. I saw Jack lying on the bed his body hooked with machines. His face looked peacefully as he slept. The guilt is eating me as I step closer to him. He was wrapped almost everywhere with bandages.

I decided to pull a chair and sit next to him. I took his hand in both mine and kissed it softly. "Please wake up Jack." I whispered with tears falling from my eyes."Please."I gently squeezed his hand."It's my entire fault. I'm so sorry Jack."I couldn't help it anymore so I lay next to him hugging his side but carefully not to hurt him.

I bring my face above him kissed his forehead while tears fall on his face. I caressed his cheek with my hand when someone opened the door. I stood up from the bed and saw…

* * *

**Well chapter eleven is a if you want chapter twelve please review and tell me what to do. I want to thank you for favouring/following the story and shout out to those who reviewed the last chapter :**

**Guest.1-Thanks for the kind words!**

**Luket-Thanks (hug)**

**swagmasterlol-Thank you so much my dear friend :D**

**bellafan22-Thanks I hope you like it :D**

**anaross3000-Thank you **

**Guest.2-Thanks so much my friend!**

**DreamForever13-You guessed right. Thanks**

**Pebbles-Yeah poor Jack but trust me he will get better! (hug)**

**LightningAttitude-Dont worry their relashinship is strong :) thanx**

**DarkHeartRocker13-Glad you like it!**

**Kickfan23-No problem my friend :D thanx so much**

**Eliza_Salin_HH-Awww 3 thank you for the kind words!**

**Well thank you everyone! Again I'm sorry but I was a little sick last week and school, matches...very busy. Just to tell you I'm working on one shots and if you have any ideas please PM me. :D I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

** PEACE OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**********Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating all motnth but I ended school last week so its finally summer time for me and I'll be updating a lot more. Thank you for all your reviews! I hope you like the chapter.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Scared **

**In the hospital**

**Kim's POV **

I bring my face above him kissed his forehead while tears fall on his face. I caressed his cheek with my hand when someone opened the door. I stood up from the bed and saw the doctor.

"Little girl I'm afraid you have to leave visiting hours are over." He said while looking out the window. Something seems familiar about this guy. Where have I seen those eyes before…at the Black Dragons?

Wait a minute did all doctors wear black dragon T-shirts under their coats. "Little girl I said you have to leave!"He commanded. I got angry and kicked him hard and he fell back clutching his stomach."I'm not a little girl." Suddenly I heard gun shots and froze. Ty tries to stand while I was still frozen, I don't know why but I was scared. He stood up watching me closely and threw something that went past me.

I heard someone groan behind me. I thought it was Jack and looked over my shoulder. It was Jack but it was like he was in pain.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Screamed Ty. Oh yeah right this bastard thinks I'm going to let him get Jack. Well he has another thing coming.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I got into a fighting stance and so did he. "THEN YOU'LL DIE ALONG WITH YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND!" And with that he attacked me but I blocked. He tried to punch me but I dodged and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell on the floor in pain.

I turned to see how Jack was but someone grabbed my leg."You will… pay… for that." He managed to say. I kicked him in the head and knocked him out cold. With that he let go of my leg and I walked to Jack's bed only to see a needle in his arm and it was bleeding.

"Oh no." I whispered quietly and was about to get the doctor but Brad and Frank blocked my way."What do you jerks want?" I growled.

"Aw look is little Kimmy afraid?"Mocked Frank and laughed then looked over at Ty and at Jack's bed."Well Brad it seems you will have the honor of killing the skate rat just like you wanted. But then what are we going to do with little Kim-"I cut him off by kicking him in his _happy meal_ and he fell on the floor in pain.

I didn't notice that Brad was walking towards Jack's bed. I watched him as he got closer and closer."So Ty already injected the poison that means he will die soon. But why not put him out of his misery."I heard him murmur. I took a few steps towards him."Get away from him Brad."

He pulled out a gun and aimed at me. I froze. I always hated guns because I was really afraid of them ever since the accident. I'm really scared right now. "So Kimmy what do you think? Who should die first you or him?" He said smirking. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there frozen and scared looking at him.

Then someone grabbed my arms and I felt like something was injected to me. I started to feel dizzy and felt that no one was holding me anymore. I heard someone hit the floor and a loud bang. I collapsed on the floor and the last thing I heard before everything went black was:

"**You probably shouldn't have done that."**

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

I came back at the hospital as fast as I can because when I saw the test results about Brad were so bad. That kid is sick I think but I'll stop him. He wants to kill my little brother and sister he has another thing coming. I got to the hospital and contacted Liv because I was sure she already got what we needed. So I sent her a text.

_~Hey Liv I'm here in the hospital, I got the weapons did u get the pills? ~_

I walked in the hospital and headed towards the elevator. I was about to get in but I heard voices.

"_Brad did you saw what room he is?"_

"_Yeah I did here."_

"_Okay lets go Ty is already there."_

"_Lucky he gets that skate rat first."_

"_Don't worry you'll get your turn besides there is no one there so he is all alone." _

Then I heard an elevator beep which meant they got in. This is bad I have go there now. I was about to push the button on the elevator when something buzzed in my pocket. It was my phone a message from Liv.

_~Hey Jess just got the pills and also something that __**should**__ help. I'm heading towards Jack's room but first I have to prepare an antidote meet you in front of the room.~_

She's trying to prepare the antidote. Liv is really good with chemistry and other stuff while I'm more good at strategies. That's why we make an excellent team. I replied to her.

_~Okay but hurry cause those jerks are already there :( ~_

I forgot about the elevator and ran towards the stairs._**"Hang on Jack and Kim we're coming."**_I thought as I climbed the stairs. I was almost at the 6th floor, I think. I was already breathing heavily and just as I was about to climb the last stair smoke bombs busted through the windows.

The smoke was poison so I covered my mouth with my hand and looked around_**."Oh just great I can't see a thing. How am I supposed to get away?"I thought and closed my eyes. I remember something from when grandpa taught me how to fight blind.**_

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was in Japan with my little bro to train with my grandfather. This wasn't the only time me and Liv had been apart from each other because she was in New York for a competition. So my parents dropped me and my little brother at my grandpa's mansion. He started to train us both and may I say that my little brother quickly caught on._

_We were in the dojo and my grandfather said that he needed to get something for the lesson while I watch Jack. I smiled and turned to look at my little bro. he doing a technique with a bow staff but ended up dropping the bow staff. He groaned a little and picked it up. "Hey bro want me to help you?"_

_Jack picked up his bow staff and twirled it around his fingers not listening to me. Just when I was about to interferer he did a move which only grandpa could do and I stood there amazed. He finally landed on the ground with bow staff still in his hand._

"_That was impressive wasn't it?" a voice behind me said. I turn around to se my grandfather smiling with two blindfolds in his hand. "But did you teach him that?" I asked him because when I tried to do it I couldn't and I ended with a broken ankle._

_He put the blindfold on me and said."I only showed it to him once and looked at him now. I'm really proud of him. I remember that when you tried to master the flying dragon spinning kick you couldn't."With that I couldn't see anything so I stood still."Yes I couldn't but can you please explain to me why he can?"I mean come on how can he? _

"_Now, now Jessica just because Jack learned a move you can't do that doesn't mean you have to be jealo__-__"I cut him off_

"_I'm not jealous, I just don't get how he learned it and I didn't."I heard him laugh."Aren't you proud of your little brother?"he asked me while I still had the blindfold on._

_I didn't say anything and I heard him sigh."Okay now that both of you are blindfolded we can start the lesson. Today I'll show you how to fight blind. It may look hard but when your focused its not."He explained_

"_Now both of you take off your blindfolds and try to memorize the room then put your blindfolds back on." he ordered and we did it. I looked around the room and memorized it. I put my blindfold back on and so did Jack. "Okay now I will attack you and to defend yourself you have to use your hearing and be focused." He said_

_I got in my fighting stance and prepared myself. Then I heard moving and groaning, I'm guessing he hit Jack and now he is-"OW" I groaned in pain. He hit my arm and my leg and again my arm."Hey this isn't fair!" I protested_

"_Oh and how is it not fair?" He asked amused I'm guessing."It's not I can't see-"I cut off myself and listened to the wind blowing. I felt a strong wind coming like a punch and I blocked it. Then I turned around and stopped a kick. Hum I figured it out! Block, kick, punch and jump. So these are grandpa's moves._

_I felt cold wind around my legs so I jumped and sent a strong kick towards his chest. I heard a thud and pulled off my blindfold. I smirked when I saw my grandfather on the ground smiling."Well do you have anything to say?"He asked me and I pumped my fist in the air."I MASTERED THE TECHNIQUE!" _

_He laughed and I looked around around."Um grandpa where is Jack?"He was not in the room and the bow staff was on the floor. "I don't know maybe you should go look for him because I think he didn't master the technique yet and maybe is feeling down." He said and walked away. Why would Jack be sad? I got to find him._

_I checked everywhere in the mansion and outside but where didn't I? Wait yes the garden. I went behind the mansion and ran towards the big garden. It was like a maze but it's a good thing I know it like the back of my hand. I got out of the maze and heard grunts behind the oak tree. _

_I walked to it and hid. A smile crept on my face when I saw my little brother with the blindfold on practicing on a wooden dummy. He tried to kick it but ended up kicking the air and fell down. He groaned and pulled off his blindfold. Stood up and punch the wooden dummy. He did it for a few minutes then finally collapsed and I raced to him and caught him before he hit the ground._

_I held him in my arms and tried to wake him up."Jack wake up."He finally opened his eyes and when he saw he jumped away jerked away from my hold. I sat there confused."Jack bro why did you do that?"He groaned and ran towards the lake. I ran after him."JACK WAIT!"He climbed the tree and jumped in the lake. "NO!"I yelled and jumped in the lake. _

_I saw him further in struggling to catch his breath and swam as fast as I can towards him. I reached him and hugged him."I got you Jack hang on."I said as I swam towards shore. I finally got us out of the lake man it was freezing. I heard him cough a little and looked at him. His cheeks and lips were blue he was freezing so I took him inside the mansion in my room._

_I put him on the bed and told Bertram our chef to prepare something for us to eat and to warm Jack up. He woke up for a little, took off his wet clothes and got into his pajamas. I changed my clothes also and took out his blanket. I tucked him in and watched him cuddle into the blanket. He wasn't asleep so I decided to ask."Why did you do that Jack?"_

_He stayed silent and turned his back on me."Because you hate me."I heard him murmur."What?"I asked my little brother. How could he think that I hate him? He turned to me with those brown eyes of his. "Because grandpa asked you if you're proud of me you didn't say anything. Also you started to get angry when you saw me do something you couldn't. I thought you hated me and didn't me."He finished and a tear rolled down his cheek._

_Oh so this is why. Wow now I feel guilty. I could never hate him. I love my little brother to death."Jack I don't hate you and never will."I said softly and got in the bed with him but he turned still refusing to look at me."Do you want to know why I was angry?"_

_He nodded but still didn't look at me. I sighed."It was because I was jealous of you. You're still little and yet you mastered it right. The truth is that I'm really proud of you. You're even better than me with the bow staff but I think you had a little trouble with the blind technique and if you want I'll help you. Listen little brother I don't hate you never let that thought cross your mind again because I-" I got cut off by my little brother attacking me with a bear hug._

_I hugged him tightly and smiled big. I pulled away after a few moments."So will you promise never to think like that again?"He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes like mine and smiled."I promise."I hugged him again and I heard him say."I love you Jessica."I kiss his cheek and whisper."I love you too Jack."_

_Our moment was interrupted by a knock on the door."Come in."I said still holding my baby brother door opened and showed Bertram with food trays. We laughed and he set us the diner on the table. "Are you hungry Jack?" I ask him and got a response from his stomach. I laughed and we sat at the table to have dinner. I smiled as I watch my little bro eating his food. I'll never forget what happened today._

_End of flashback_

* * *

I totally remembered what to do so I got out of there as quick as possible and headed towards Jack's room. When I reached it, I saw Frank holding Kim and injecting something into her arm. So I took out my bow staff and smacked him on the head hard.

"**You probably shouldn't have done that." **I said with Jack's catch phrase but he got it from me, I laughed.

That way both he and Kim were on the ground and I saw that Brad looking in panic with a gun in his hand. I pulled my mask on and turned out the lights, kicked it out of his feet, punched him in the eye and he hit the floor also.

The lights turned on and I smirked. "Wow Jess what's this a slumber party-oh no Kim." she said as she picked her up."We got to get out of here." I pulled my mask off."But how?"she asked. Just then grandpa came in with a stretcher. "Come on girls we need to get out of here." Liv put Kim on the stretcher and grandpa took Jack in his arms.

They made their way out of the room but I couldn't yet."Jess come on." Said Liv. I looked at the bodies on the floor."Yeah be right there Liv. See you in front of the car." I put my backpack on the bed and took out a rope. I tied them up together and saw something on the floor. It was one of Liv's injections and it put you to a good sleep for a long time. I smirked and injected the three of them."That will teach you to mess with my little brother and sister."I whispered and took my back pack and made my way out of the room.

**Olivia's POV**

We were in the car and I used the time that we waited for Jess to create an antidote for Kim. Frank gave her a shot which makes you feel really sick. It makes you feel dizzy until you finally fall asleep and then your body gives out. So I gave Kim her medicine and shot also I put band aid on where Frank gave her a shot. But for Jack is very hard the antidote and I still don't know if I can make it right because if I don't it may cost him his life.

The car door opened and Jess came in."Hey guys let's get going." She sat next to me and her grandfather sat in front and told the driver where to go."How are they?"Asked Jess concern written all over her face."Well Kim will heal faster but Jack I'm going to have to go to the library and check something so I don't mess up the antidote. So as soon as we get back you guys put Jack in the infirmary room while I go to the library and take all the books I need." I explained to her.

She smiled and hugged me."Thank you so much Liv for everything and if there's anything you need please tell me."I gave my best friend a warm smile and nodded. After a few minutes later we were finally back in the mansion. Jack and Kim were put in the infirmary room until they recover. I went to the library with Jess to help me get the books. When I finally got all the books I need we headed to Jack and Kim's room.

On our way there we came across Jerry and Grace looking really worried.

"Girls please tell us where are they?" asked Grace and when she said 'they' she referred to Jack and Kim."Okay guys don't worry we're going to see them now come with us." They nodded and followed us. We reached the room and I told them to stay outside and watch form the glass window. Jess put the books on the desk and turned to me."Do you want me to leave?"

I nodded."You know I have to concentrate if I want to do this right." Jess gave a warm smile."I'll be back later to bring you something to eat so you don't starve. I have some things to check on the black dragon's hideout, I found it and I'm going to check it out." she said looking at Jack and Kim. "Don't worry I won't let you down and before you know it the little trouble makers will be with us." I said and put my glasses on.

She laughed a little and headed to the door."Okay Doctor Crawford I'm counting on you." I nodded and she closed the door. Jess said something to Grace and Jerry and they left. Well now its time to concentrate I thought as I opened the first book.

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

I walked out of the room and told Grace and Jerry to follow me."Okay guys lets go to my room and I'll tell you what happened." they nodded and Grace asked" Will they be okay Jess?" I smiled a little."Well Liv is taking care of them so yeah. Did I ever tell you guys she wanted to be a doctor?"They both said "No."

"Okay then I will but later now come on."We were climbing the stairs when my Grandfather stopped us."Jessica, Grace and Jerry we have visitors I would like you to meet." He smiled and stepped aside. My jaw dropped when I saw two men in front of me. I can't believe they are actually here. "What are you doing here?" I growled at one of them.

"Jessica aren't you happy to see me?"He asked

"Why should I be _father_?" I spat

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. :)**

**swagmasterlol-thanks my friend and if you're confused about something pm me**

**bellafan22-Thanks and yeah Idk why but I just love putting you guys in suspense to make it more interesting like when I was little my mom would always tell me stories and she always stopped at the good part ...:)**

** - who are sisters? and thank you**

**Kickfan23-thanks my friend :D sorry to keep you waititng.**

**LightningAttitude-thanks so much :D**

**DarkHeartRocker13-Thank you for the review and kind words :)**

**kick love 801-sorry to keep you waiting and thank you**

** -thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it**

** -thanks :D**

**LUKET-I think you're goign to hate me for updating late again :( but thank you for the review (hug)**

**Sarah Mia 13-sorry I couldnt update earlier I had exams all month and thanks**

**Kitty Girl-Thank you and sorry for being late **

**Peace-Rocks123-thanks my friend :D**

**Leolivia fan-glad you did :D**

**AMANDA-I havent given up on the story and thanks**

**Just. Dat. Sexy- thank you :D**

**Well I apologize again but I had exams all month and man were they hard...:) Again thank you so much guys for your amazing reviews/follows/favourite. Who do you guys think is the other man ? Well I got to go guys if you have questions/ideas please pm me. This is chapter twelve so please review and tell me what to do. :D Should I make chapter 13 ? I love you guys 333 **

**Peace out!**

**~KarateGirl77~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys been a while eh? I am really sorry for taking so long ! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: Call me Doctor Olivia Crawford**

**Olivia's POV**

These books were really complicated. Now I am reading the sixth book and my head hurts as I read the last page. I closed the book and took of my glasses for a minute. I looked at the clock it was really late. I put my glasses on and took a sip from my water bottle.

"_No leave him alone…Don't..."_ I heard someone whisper. I turned around it was my little sister she was waking up. I walked over to her and saw that she was having a nightmare. I gently shook her shoulders."Kimmy wake up." She opened her eyes and smiled a little."Hey sis." She said as she tried to get up.

"No Kim don't you're still recovering." I said as I pushed her back down gently. She lies back down and puts her hand on her forehead. "My head hurts." I took out a pill and grabbed a glass of water. I gave it to her and after a few minutes she relaxed. "Liv where is Jack?" She asked closing her eyes.

"Right next to you Kimmy." I said and she turned her head to her right. Her eyes started to tear up. I hugged her gently."Is he okay?" she asked while looking at him.

I sighed."Well right now he is in a critical condition and I'm working on the antidote for the poison."We pulled away from the hug and I told her to lie back down. But she kept looking at Jack with glassy eyes.

"Kimmy come on. Lie back down." I said as I took out a shot and gave it to Jack. It should calm the pain for a while. I walked over to the computer to check something. I heard a bed crack. I turned around and saw Kim next to Jack in his bed. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. A tear escaped my eye as I watched my baby sis snuggling into Jack. I went over and pulled a blanket over them. "I'll do everything I can to save you Jack! I promise you!" After that I continued reading the next book.

I have a feeling that I've read this somewhere before…

* * *

**Rudy's POV**

"Hajime" I said as I watched Milton and Eddie spar. Since we didn't get the chance to go to Japan I've been training them harder just like Jessica asked me. I haven't heard from her in a while now and I'll call her later before I close the dojo.

I turned my attention back to the spar. They were doth sweating and breathing heavily so I decided to end the fight. "Yame"I said loudly and they collapsed on the floor.

"Okay you guys good job. You're both getting better so go home and rest you deserve it." I said and went into my office.

"Hey Rudy?" asked Milton behind me."Yes"

"Have you from Jack and Kim lately?" I frowned "No I haven't. I was just about to call Jessica."

He nodded and left. I picked up my phone and dialed Jessica's number.

* * *

_**~Call~**_

_-Hello? _

_-Hey Jessica its Rudy._

_-Look Rudy now is not the best time._

_-Oh why?_

_-It's nothing. Why did you call? Is something wrong?_

_-I called because; I was worried for Jack and Kim. How are they?_

_-They are fine._

_-Can I talk to them?_

_-Sorry now isn't the best time Rudy…Also what's going on with Milton and Eddie?_

_-They are getting better. I've trained them just like you asked._

_-Good. Rudy please keep an eye out for __**him. **__He is__very dangerous and if something happens please call right away._

_-Ok I will. _

_-What are you doing now?_

_- I was just about to close the dojo._

_-Okay I suggest you take- _

_**Call disconnected**_

* * *

What call disconnected? How? I smell something burning. I turn around and saw the dojo in flames. I immediately went outside to see that the firemen were already here. I stood there looking at my dojo burning. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Milton and Eddie behind me. I hugged them. "I'm glad you two are okay." I said and let them go.

They said that their parents were going to pick them up and I said ok. A few minutes later their parents came and took them. Before they left I told them to take a month off and go somewhere with their families.

I turned my attention back to the dojo.

Who would do this? I thought. I looked at the roof because I think I saw something black. I take a pair of binoculars and look at the roof. There he was in a black cloth with a mask. That guy again.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder and turn around."Rudy do you know who did this?"Asked Joan. I only shook my head and thought. '_I have to tell Jessica about it.'_

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Kim" someone said shaking me. I opened my eyes to see my sister."I know you don't want to get up but you have to. I found the antidote for Jack." I immediately stood up and noticed that she was dressed in a white lab jacket. She looked like a doctor."Okay I'm up doctor." I said as I carefully got up from Jack's bed.

"That's Doctor Crawford."She said while putting her gloves and glasses."I figured out the antidote and I am going to inject it through his veins which will hurt. He'll struggle a lot while fighting the poison."I go over and sit on the chair beside his bed. I looked at Jack to see that he was hooked to life machines.

Olivia picked up the shot and injected it through his vein. It made me so sad to see a fragile Jack on his bed. He groans and the machine starts beeping fast. He looks pale and breathing hard, but fighting.

'Come on, Jack. I know you can beat this.' I thought as I grabbed his hand and squeezed tight.

I can tell he is struggling a lot to breathe so Olivia put a tube on his mouth to help him. The rapid beeping of the heart monitor had now changed to slower, but they are still not normal beeps.

"Jack, please. Fight it! You can't die-I-I need you."I whispered softly.

The slow beeping of the heart monitor goes back to its previous rate. I smile briefly. It's alright for now. This is only a small victory for him. Jack's heartbeat still has to go back to normal, and he still has to wake up.

I feel a tear slide down my cheek. "Fight it, Jack."

His breathing slows. His heart rate goes back to that of a normal. I smile as I watch him open his eyes slowly. I got up from the chair and hugged my sister."Thank you sis for saving him."I said with a smile on my face. We pull away from the hug and she was smiling also."No problem Kimmy. I'll just give him a pill and go tell the others."I nodded and close my eyes for a second. I just remembered something. Jack and I broke up….

_Flashback_

"_OH I'M THE JERK YOU'RE JUST SOME BLOND WHO DOENST LISTEN TO I TOLD YOU THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS CHEATING YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME, YOU FORGOT OUR FRIENDSHIP ANNYVERSARY JUST BECAU-"I slapped his cheek so hard that it left a red mark. I don't know what came over me._

"_YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDJE ARE YOU IN MY LIFE? HUH? JUST A BIG JERK WHO ALWAYS THINKS HE IS RIGHT AND CARES ONLY FOR HIMSELF. WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"I shot back and he looked shocked._

_End of flashback_

"Kim?"I heard a faint voice. I open my eyes to see Jack as he tries to sit up, but fails so I go over and gently lay him back against the pillows."Take it easy Jack you still need to recover." He sighs."Yeah you're right."

I sit on the chair and look at the floor."Kimmy are you alright?" He said softly, his voice groggy. I took his hand in mine. My gaze flickered to his. I couldn't take it anymore so I sit on his bed and hug him. Tears start to fall from my cheeks. He hugs back and even pulled me to lay with him. I laid my head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh don't cry angel I'm here."He kissed my cheek. I hug him tighter like I never want to let go. A few minutes later I felt my eyes starting to close as he stroke my hair. I close my eyes and relax in his hold."I love you angel." he whispered softly and kissed my temple. That was the last thing I heard and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

"Why should I be _father_?" I spat in disgust at the man in front of me. His name is Todd Brewer who is also my father who I hate with all my heart."Last time I checked you didn't care about us."I glared at him. The man next to him is Mark Crawford. They both run a very successful company together but could care less about their families especially _my father._

"Why don't we all go in the living room?"Suggested my grandfather with a half-smile.

"No thanks _pops_. I, Grace and Jerry are going to check on how Jack is doing."I said while pushing past him and Todd."Come on Grace, Jerry let's go." I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I look at the caller ID and it was Rudy.

_**~Call~**_

_-Hello? _

_-Hey Jessica its Rudy._

_-Look Rudy now is not the best time. _

_-Oh why?_

_-It's nothing. Why did you call? Is something wrong?_

_-I called because; I was worried for Jack and Kim. How are they?_

_-They are fine._

_-Can I talk to them?_

_-Sorry now isn't the best time Rudy…Also what's going on with Milton and Eddie?_

_-They are getting better. I've been training them just like you asked._

_-Good. Rudy please keep an eye out for __**him. **__He is__very dangerous and if something happens please call right away._

_-Ok I will. _

_-What are you doing now?_

_- I was just about to close the dojo._

_-Okay I suggest you take -_

_**Call disconnected **_

What call disconnected? I wanted to tell him to take a break from the dojo, I'll call him after we see Jack. "Who was it?"I heard Grace ask behind me.

"It was Rudy."I answered turning over to them."Yo girls do you think he is okay?"Asked Jerry.

"Well to tell you guys when I talked to him the call suddenly disconnected."I said without thinking. "Don't you think it's weird?" Grace asked me.

"Well in our case yeah it is weird. I'll call him later to see how they are. But right now weren't we going to see Jack and Kim."I said and we started walking to the infirmary room. After a few moments we reached the infirmary room. I was just about to open the door when I heard footsteps behind us.

We turned to see Olivia with an angry look. "I'm assuming you ran into Mark and Todd."

"Yeah unfortunately I did. " She said. "Why didn't you tell me that _they_ were here?"

"Trust me Liv I just found out like you and I wasn't exactly thrilled to see them. " I exclaimed "I wonder why they are even here and who called them." I looked behind me and forgot that Grace and Jerry are here. I turn to them with a half-smile. "Sorry guys I know now you don't understand but we'll explain later."

They both smiled and nodded."Liv where were you? I thought you were with Jack and Kim. How are they?" Olivia walked to the door and turned to us. "I was looking for you guys because I have great news."

**Olivia's POV**

After I told them the news about the lovebirds we decided to finally go see them. I opened the door and motioned for them to come in. We all smiled at the sight in front of us. I walk to the computer to see Jack's results since he woke up. I put my glasses and look at the results. They are good but he won't be able to move for a while. Right when I was about to check Kim's results a message came up. It was about a medical school.

Before we came to Seaford to see Kim I was at a schools' first aid competition which provides the perfect opportunity for students to strengthen their first aid knowledge. By demonstrating their skills along with their peers in realistic scenarios, children develop the confidence to save a life and have fun at the same time. The best was that our team won first place for our school.

It said that they saw the competition and were impressed with my skills. Also I was given a full scholarship to a medical school where I can learn to become a doctor. I really want to go there but it says that it's in Brazil and Jess and I applied for the University of Cambridge in England. She applied for the art courses and I for the sciences but the letters haven't arrived yet.

We always wanted to be together in the same college/university and promised each other. I really want to learn first aid and help people. Right now Jessica and I are in a private school which was her grandpa's idea. Now we are on break and when it's over we have to go back to school to tell them the news. Our moms were fine with long as we were together. If I am accepted in Cambridge them I'll have to decide between both schools. For now I am not going to tell Jessica about it besides the acceptation letters aren't here yet. I sigh and close the message.

I close my eyes for a second and feel a hand on my shoulder. I open them to see Jessica with a half-smile on her face. "Hey Liv are you okay?''

I smile at my best friend's concern. ''I'm fine Jess just a little tired. What are we going to do about the masked guy? "She looked towards Jack and Kim before turning to me. "I have a plan, but it will take some time."

"What's the plan?" I asked my best friend.

"I'll tell you later. Also don't forget it three months the letters will be here and we'll know if we are accepted. "Jess replied with a small grin. Then we heard a small beep from the computer. I put on my glasses to see another message. I clicked on it and saw that it was sent from Kyle Richards.

"Kyle Richards? Wasn't that the cute boy you met at the competition you were telling me about?" She said smirking. I blushed a little and nodded. Jessica giggled and hugged me. "Aw my sis has a crush. So do you keep in touch with him?"

"We often text each other and that's it." I replied truthfully trying to hide the small blush on my cheeks.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" She said teasing. "Okay then let's see the message."

I only nod.

* * *

**Message **

_Hey Olivia!_

_How have you been? I haven't seen you since the competition. I still can't forget how we met. Anyway remember what we talked about after the competition? About the medical school in Brazil? I applied and got in. Right now I am in Brazil and it's awesome, I came early because I couldn't wait to start. But I really want to see you again. Where are you? Maybe you could come visit or I can. Well I got to go class is starting in a few minutes. I hope we see each other soon Liv. _

_From Kyle Richards_

* * *

I smiled at his concern. I take a glance at Jess to see her staring at me. Should I tell her about the medical school?

"He seems to like you. "She said breaking the silence.

I snap out of my trance and say. "Do you think so?"

She smiles."Yeah I do. Maybe when all of this is over you could go visit him."

I nod and look at the time on the computer. "It's really late we should all go to bed and leave the lovebirds to sleep they need it." She nodded and left the room with Jerry and Grace. I look one last time at Kyle's message before turning of the computer.

I turn off the lights and walked out of the room quietly not to wake Kick up. On the way back to my room many thoughts went through my mind about:

_England,_

_Brazil,_

_Kyle, _

_Jess..._

I take a shower and change into my pj's. I look towards the windows and go on the balcony. 'There are a lot of cool stars.' I thought. I continue to look at the sky until I noticed one star away from the others shining really bright. I watch it for a couple of more minutes and head back to my room. I hop in my bed, pull the covers over me and let sleep take over.

* * *

**Three months later**

**Jessica's POV **

Things have been going really great and I cant help but be happy for my little brother and Kim. They got back together and rebuilt their bond. I have been training Jack since he got back on his feet to beat that masked guy. I have also explained things to Jerry and Grace. They are a really great couple even though Jerry acts like a child their relationship is strong. I am really happy for these couples. I was also thinking about Kyle the guy that Liv likes. I'm pretty sure she has a crush on him but hasn't seen him ever since that competition. Maybe I should invite him to come here and surprise her but it has to be when all of this is over.

These days my _father_ has been trying to get me and Jack to do something or go somewhere with him. But we told him off. We don't want anything to do with him. So now he went is with grandpa and Liv's dad on a _business trip _for a couple of weeks._ His life is a business trip._

Now I am in my room watching a little tv before I call jack to train. There was a knock on the door. I got up from my bed and I opened the door to see Mike holding three envelopes. "Miss Jessica this came for you today."He said handing me one envelope which said University of Cambridge . The exception letters are here! I thought.

"Are the other one for Olivia?"I ask. 'Why are they two?'I wondered

"Yes miss I was just going to give them to her."he answered

"No need I'll do it. thank you Mike!"I took the envelopes from him and he left. I look at them. On the first one said 'University of Cambridge' but on the second one said 'Medical school'. What? Why didnt she tell me? I forgot about my envelope. I open it and read. I smile a little and leave the paper on the bed and take the two other envelopes. 'I've been accepted' I thought but my smile drops as I walk to Olivia's room.

**Jack's POV**

It's been three months since Kim and I got back together and I cant help but be happy. Also my sister has been training me ever since I recovered. She says that, she knows how to defeat the dude from my dreams/visions. Lately she has been pushing me a lot to train and I don't get any time to spend with my girlfriend. Maybe Liv knows something so I decided to go to her besides she checks up on me twice a day.

I knock on her door and hear her say'Come in.'

I go in to see her taking things and putting them into a big box. "Hey Liv what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just getting rid of some things." She said while taking the papers and shoving them in the box. She lifts the box and a letter fell out. "Hey Liv you dropped this-"I cut myself off for a minute. "brochure for a medical school in Brazil."I finish.

"Wait weren't you going to England with my sister?"I ask confused. She opens her mouth to say something but is cut off."That is what I was thinking too."said my sister leaning against the door while holding two envelopes.

* * *

**Shout out to :**

**DarkHeartRocker13: thanx **

**GreekMythologyFreak12: thank you my friend :) **

**Ninjago123: I am sorry to keep you waiting so long :( I wanted it to be a good one.**

**xxloveee: here it is sorry for the long wait **

**Guest : I saw it **

**Kickfan23 : thank you so much :D my friend I know I kept all of you waiting**

**bellafan22: thanx :D **

**Sarah Mia 13: thanks here it is after a long wait...**

**tough girl: thanks for the review and idea**

**curlygirl02:thanks and I did after so long**

**kiannawalker1999: Thank you so much for the kind words :) I really want to become an author my inspiration is J. .**

**Love Bullet 801: thanx :D**

**swagmasterlol: thanks so much my friend :) although I haven't heard from you in a while...**

**mysterymagic21: thanx and no prob :D**

** .MUSIC : glad you do :) and thanx**

**Icepen : thanx you really helped me**

**Kickinit1036 : thanx :D**

**CompleteFamilyAndLife12: thank you a lot sis :)**

**also a big thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed ! You guys are awesome! **

**I know I always update really late :( I am sorry to all of you. I wanted it to be good but every time I was unsure. So I've been busy with karate practice. Also my best friend came to visit during vacation so I had to balance my time while being with him and karate practice. I start school next week sadly ...I am a really bad writer but I love to read and review. Okay now enough about me being the lousy writer I am. I want to tell you guys about chapter 14:**

**_~Okay so you read that I put in the university of Cambridge and a school in Brazil(I made it up). So for the next chapter:_**

**_Olivia is going to be having a hard time deciding where to go so I'm letting you guys vote. Please review where you want Olivia to go England or Brazil ?_**

**_What do you guys think about Kyle?~ _**

**Again I am REALLY SORRY that I always update late. Also I'm sure you all heard about kickin it season 4 but there wont be kick :( I am really sad about it but we still need to finish season 3 and I saw that a lot of cool episodes are going to air. Well this is for now. Thank you guys for everything. I love you guys! :) **

**~KarateGirl77~**


End file.
